Hills of the Horses
by TakumaAngel
Summary: Sartorius is tourmented by the ghosts of his past, so he decides to change careers to forget his terrible past. Although he finds more than just a destraction. He finds love.
1. Chapter 1

Sartorius was a simple man who wanted nothing more than a simple life. For a long time he had been content with his profession managing pro duelists, one of his clients being his best friend, Aster Phoenix. But Sartorius felt that it was time for a career change.

You see, working as a manager reminded him of the terrible things he had done in the past. About twelve years ago, Sartorius' body was taken over by a force known as the Light of Destruction. He wasn't strong enough to stand up against the Light, so it had consumed him. Unable to suppress the evil power within him, the Light had corrupted the hearts and souls of many and gained much power despite the Light's alleged "Purpose" to destroy all of the darkness and evil in the world. Then, eight years ago, Jaden Yuki, the boy who could alter fate, destroyed the Light and set Sartorius free of its control.

Even though Sartorius himself hadn't caused those terrible events to unfold, he still felt guilty. First, it was his name that was tarnished as a result of the Light's destructive power. And secondly, he hated the fact that he was too weak to have stopped it himself. He had been powerless to take control of his own actions no matter how hard he tried. At least he was able to get the satellite keys out of the hands of the Light. But still, he felt the guilt that he couldn't let go of.

So Sartorius had decided to find a new occupation; one that would take his mind off of that guilt. He had come to Laurard, a beautiful plantation just outside of Runo City. The plantation grew mostly potatoes, corn, wheat, and a few other crops that were sold in the market for a small prophet. The family that owned the plantation didn't really need the money. The owner, Alex, came from a wealthy family. He married a woman named Laura who had always dreamed of owning a place as beautiful as this. So Alex had built Laurard for her.

They didn't own many farm animals: just a few horses for riding. The horses were also used on the plantation for such jobs where vehicles weren't as efficient. Sartorius had never worked with horses before, let alone rode one. But he had met them the day before and felt strangely comfortable around them.

He thought this would be the perfect job to keep his mind occupied.

"We're so glad to have you here, Sartorius," said Alex. The two men sat across from one another at a table in the meeting hall. "We've been looking for new workers. Our overseer, Shamus, will be leaving soon due to family matters. Things will be pretty rough when he leaves. He'll be here another two months or so, but uh, yeah, I't'll be hard on us all."

"Well," said Sartorius. "I hope I can be of assistance to you."

"You seem like a decent man. You'll do well here, I can feel it."

"Thank you, Sir." Sartorius agreed. He had met most of the workers yesterday, and they all seemed to enjoy their work without complaint, and they all had nothing but good things to say about their boss and his lovely wife.

"And even though this job requires a lot of physical labor, it's enjoyable. Even I go out and help them when I get the chance and I'm not a very physical person. I'm more of a businessman, but everyone helps me out. So I think you'll do just fine."

Sartorius smiled. "So do I."

"Come, I'll show you to your room."

They left the meeting hall and made their way up the grand staircase of the mantion to the second floor. The two made a left and stopped at the first door on the right. Alex pulled a key out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Sartorius.

"Here you are; your room key. You have complete access to the whole house, except for the other side of the upstairs. That's strictly for the family. And I expect that you know to keep to your self. Most of the people who work here have rooms downstairs. Also downstairs is the dinning room and a lounge. The lounge is for special events or just to gather and talk when you get free time. And unless we're really busy, you do get days off. So the lounge is a nice spot to chill out for a while.

"Well, you can take a look around if you'd like. Dinner will be in about another two hours, so you have plenty of time to get acquainted with things."

"Alright."

Alex went downstairs leaving Sartorius outside his room. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He unpacked his things and put them away neatly. After that, he went downstairs to check things out. He saw the big dinning room and the lounge, which was complete with comfortable chairs and sofas, a bar, a fireplace and a stage. A woman came in and walked behind the bar. She grabbed a diet coke from a little fridge. She was about to turn and leave when she saw Sartorius.

"Oh, hello, are you new here?"

"Um, yes."

"Hi, I'm Karen." She reached out to take his hand. "And you are?"

"Sartorius. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Hey, I could show you around if you'd like."

"Sure. I've already looked through the house. Could I take a look around outside?"

"Of course. Come with me." They left the house and Karen showed Sartorius around the grounds a little. The two were just coming in when they ran into Alex.

"Ah, just in time. Dinner is ready."

Sartorius ate with the other workers and quickly became acquainted with them all. He was certainly anxious to begin his new job tomorrow. Alex had said that his duties pertained mainly to tending to the horses and doing any other tasks that needed taken care of.

But something was bothering him. It wasn't anything terribly troublesome, but it gnawed at his thoughts all the same. His new boss; his full name was Alexander Louis Rhodes. Rhodes, Rhodes, why did that name ring a bell to him? Where had he heard it before? He decided it wasn't all that important, so he shoved the thought to the side. But he couldn't quite get rid of it.

Rhodes…Rhodes…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sartorius woke bright and early to begin the day. He quickly dressed and went down to the stables. Alex said his first job would be learning how to tend to the horses.

When He arrived at the stables, Andrew was already there. Andrew was a good looking man with dark brown hair-though it was covered by a white cowboy hat-and blue eyes. He was rather tall but not as tall as Sartorius. He was probably in his mid-thirties or so.

"Sartorius, there you are."

"Morning, Andrew."

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Actually it was the best night of sleep I've had in a long time."

"I'll tell you one thing; you'll be sleeping like a log tonight."

"I bet."

"So, Alex told you you'd be tending to the horses. Have you ever worked with them before?"

"No."

"Well this should be interesting, considering you're a city boy. Tell me, Sartorius, what do you know about horses?"

"Well the basics."

"Explain."

"Always approach the horse from the left side, including saddling and bridling. Never stand directly behind the horse. Don't feed them with your hand. And always stay calm around them. You don't want to startle them."

"Good, good. I'm going to show you how to tend to them properly."

Andrew walked over to a chestnut and stroked his soft nose.

"This is Dash. He is probably my favorite horse. He's a good one to. First off, I want to brief you on how we do things around here. These horses are out in the pasture all night. That means they eat lots of green nutritious food. And all of the green, leafy stuff has lots of water in it. Therefore, they don't need watered as often as if they were fed grain and wheat.

"Now, when they're not in the pasture or in the stable, they need to have their halter on as well as a lead rope. So, before you take them out, you need to put on the halter." Andrew walked over to the wall on the side of the stable. "Over here is where we keep all of the saddles, bridles, halters, and what not. Each horse has its own rack with its own equipment." He went over to Dash's rack and grabbed a halter. He showed Sartorius haw to put it on and then attached the lead rope.

After that, he opened the stall door and lead Dash to the center of the stable, and handed the lead rope to Sartorius. Andrew then showed him how to groom the horse.

"Do you know why it's important to groom the horses properly?"

"Saddle sores," said Sartorius.

"That's right. You don't want them to get saddle sores." Andrew held up a round shape. "This is a curry comb. It's used to loosen the dirt and dust from their coat. You move it in a circular motion over the horse's body." He demonstrated this, going all around the horse. Then he placed it back into the bin he got it from and pulled out a different brush. "This is a hard brush. It takes off all of that dirt we just loosened. It's used on the horses back, neck, hindquarters and upper legs." He demonstrated this, as well before putting it away and removing yet another brush. "And this is a soft brush. This can be used on the face and lower legs because it's gentler and won't hurt them on those tender areas."

Andrew put the soft brush back in the bin and took out another object. "Know what this is?"

Sartorius studied it for a long moment, and then spoke. "It's a hoof pick."

"That's exactly right." Andrew showed Sartorius how to clean the hooves, yet to also watch out for the tender spot in the middle known as the frog. Then Andrew demonstrated to Sartorius how to saddle and bridle the horses. Next, it was time for Sartorius to try it all on his own.

He chose a horse named Blaze. Blaze was a black quarter horse with a white blaze down his face. And he had white from the middle of the legs down. Sartorius placed the halter on him, and then attached the lead rope. After Blaze was out of the stall, Sartorius groomed him and applied the saddle and bridle with absolutely no help from Andrew.

"Well done, City Slicker."

"I'm a quick learner."

"I'll say. It took me days to get it right. You nailed it just like that." Andrew snapped his fingers. "Well, you've got that down pat. I do have one more thing to tell you. After the horses have been ridden or worked, you never want to give them a drink. You need to let them cool down for a bit before you give them any water. Now this is very important to you because you'll be using these horses a lot."

"No water after they've been ridden or worked got it."

"So you think you've got everything then?"

"Yep, I think so."

"Good."

A/N: I know this seems boring so far but it will get better, trust me. I've gone thought out the whole story in my head. Just keep reading and you'll see. Ooo, I can't wait to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Sartorius had been working on the plantation for about a month now, and Alex was very impressed. Sartorius was right, he was a fast learner. He had taken on full management of the horses while, at the same time, had become skilled in doing many other tasks. Andrew had been assigned to work in the fields.

Today, Sartorius had been sent to survey the woods. He had come across a fallen tree as big around as one of the work trucks. It was cherry; good for burning. It didn't pop and it had a nice smell when burned. Winter would be upon them soon, and the house didn't have central heating. Instead, it used a wood burner. It also contained a few fireplaces. So firewood would definitely be a priority.

Sartorius took Blaze back to the stable and rounded up a few men. They took two flat-bed trucks down into the woods, cut the tree, split the wood, loaded it up, and took it back to the house. They had to make eight to ten trips to get all the wood. Once they unloaded the last truck and stacked the wood in one of the storage sheds beside the house, Alex came out to check their work.

"Good call on the wood, Sartorius. We'll definitely need it for winter."

"Thank you, Alex."

Blaze had become his favorite horse. He was a handsome horse with a good attitude and a spirit as wild as the wind. Although there was one other horse that had taken a liking to him: a white thoroughbred stallion known as Midnight Star. Once, Andrew had told him that Midnight never took to anyone like it had to Sartorius.

"Really?"

"Yep. There's only been one other that could bond with that horse, and that's its owner; the boss's daughter."

"He has a daughter?"

"A son, too. He's already married and moved out. He din't really want much to do with this plantation. The girl on the other hand, she loves this land; hopes to manage it on her own one day."

"Where is she?"

"She's a professional duelist. She's off playing a string of duels. She ought to be home in a few days. She's a beauty, let me tell you. I'd marry her myself if I had the chance. But she don't give in to all that romance stuff. That just aint her. Besides, I'm to old for her anyhow."

"You're not old, Andrew."

"Lexi's younger than you are."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-two."

"That's not too bad."

"Yeah, but I still don't have a chance with a woman like her. Heck, maybe you'll get lucky and she'll take a liking to you."

"I don't think so, Andrew. Women aren't really one of my priorities. Besides, I'm not the kind of man any woman needs."

"You don't know that."

"Believe me, I do."

That evening, Sartorius released the horses into the pasture asd always, went up to take his usual shower before bed, then retired to a night of peaceful sleep. Andrew had been right; this kind of work takes its toll on you.

In the morning, Sartorius awoke and got ready for the day as always and went down to eat breakfast. Once he was finished, Alex had asked him to join him in the meeting hall.

"Sartorius, I've noticed a skill in you that not many folks have. You've proven that you're a hard worker and a true leader. So when Shamus leaves, I'm appointing _you_ as overseer."

"Me? Well I don't know what to say"

"Just say yes, and you've got the job. How about it?"

"Of course, I'd be honored, sir."

"That's what I like to hear."


	4. Chapter 4

Since Sartorius had been appointed overseer when Shamus left, he had gone out with him to survey the fields. He rode atop Blaze beside Shamus and his horse, a palomino known as Daisy. As they rode, something bothered Sartorius.

"Shamus, how exactly can you tell when the fields are doing well or not? What do you have to look for?"

"Well, it's not really something I can explain. One just knows."

"How am I supposed to do my job if I don't know how?"

"You're a smart and talented man, Sartorius. You'll get it, I have faith in you."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"The fields will be fine until harvest time. You shouldn't have to worry about it too much. Trust me, you'll learn in time."

Then the two men heard a racket down at the stables.

"I wonder what that's all about," said Sartorius.

"The boss's daughter is back. Whenever she's been gone awhile and comes home, Star always starts up a racket and all the other horses join in."

"They must be close."

"There's no bond stronger than that between a horse and its rider. It seems that horse there has taken a liking to you. There's no doubt in my mind that it'd be lost without you."

Sartorius thought for a moment, but then Shamus spoke again. "Well the fields are fine, I suppose we can head back and see if it's her."

They raced back to the stables and put their horsed away.

"Lexi!" called Shamus.

She ran over to him. "Shamus! How've you been?"

"Aw, just fine."

"I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"And I'll miss you."

She walked over to Midnight Star and stroked his nose. "I've missed you, too, Midnight."

Sartorius stared in astonishment. Alexis Rhodes. Alexis Rhodes. That's where he'd heard the name before. Of course! She was one of Jaden's friends. Ugh, how could he have forgotten?

It was her alright. She was even more stunning than he had remembered. She wore riding jeans, boots, and a plain white t-shirt.

Just then, she turned to him. "Sartorius? So you're the new overseer? That's interesting."

"Yes. I hadn't planned on it but…you're Alex's daughter?"

"Well yeah, who'd you expect?"

"I'm not sure. The name rang a bell but I couldn't think of where I'd heard it before."

"Well, now you know." She turned back to Midnight. "We'd better get going. We don't have much time. I have a meeting to get to."

She took him out of his stall and hopped on his back.

"You're going bareback."

"Yep, it's really the only way to go. You can come too if you want."

"Sure." He mounted again and Shamus opened the gate for them. Alexis and Midnight raced out into the pasture. Sartorius watched in amazement at how beautiful they both looked. He'd never seen such a sight.

Then Shamus spoke breaking him out of his train of thought. "You'd better catch her before she gets away." There was a double meaning in his words that Sartorius just barely caught as he sped after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis was in love with riding. When she rode-especially bareback-she felt free. She could feel Star's movements beneath her as she moved in time with him. She could feel the wind whip across her face and flow through her hair, blowing it all around her. She felt the hard earth under her horses hooves and hear his heart pounding in his chest. There was no other feeling that could compare to this.

From behind, Alexis heard the da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da, of another horse behind them. She turned her head slightly to see Sartorius and Blaze trying to catch up. Soon they were side by side.

"So, you think you can match me?" called Alexis.

"I wasn't thinking of that, but now that you mention it…"

Alexis gave him a playful smirk. "Well if you really think you can do it. Try to keep up." And with that, she veered Star to the right into the woods. Sartorius was right behind her.

They raced through the woods, weaving in and out through the trees, through dips, up and down hills, through creeks and small water ways, jumping over logs, dodging low branches, all the while matching each other stride for stride. Eventually they could see the sky behind the trees. Alexis tore out of the forest first and brought Star to a halt at the edge of a cliff, Blaze and Sartorius skidded to a stop behind them.

The scene in front of him was breathtaking. Sartorius had never seen anything like it in his life. About two hundred feet below the cliff lay a little valley in which various flowers, trees and bushes were scattered. The valley leads to a gentle slope along the banks of a crystal-clear lake where geese and ducks float leisurely upon its surface. Across the lake on its other bank, there's another slope leading up to great, tree-covered hills. And above them, the sky was the bluest blue either of them had ever seen, wisps of white streaking through the vast sea of sky.

It was a glorious sight to behold.

"Does your father own this, too?"

"Unfortunately no. It belongs to the government. But when this plantation is mine, the first thing I'm going to do is try to buy it."

"That's not an easy thing to do buying land like that from the government."

"I'm up for the challenge."

It surprised Sartorius how Alexis seemed to fit this land so perfectly. Not that she had that cowgirl look about her, but her brilliant gold hair glistened beautifully in the haze of the sun, and her eyes glowed with passion, desire and ambition. Her perfect curves and features seemed to play off of the majestic hills that surrounded the lake. And atop her gorgeous, white stallion, she looked like an angel. Not the traditional angel, but an angel nonetheless.

Alexis sighed and closed her eyes. "Well Midnight, we'd better head back."

Her voice snapped Sartorius out of his reverie. "Back? So soon?"

She'd already turned her horse around and was heading back the way they'd come. "I told you we couldn't stay out here long. I can't anyway. I have to attend a meeting."

"A business meeting?"

"It might as well be. No matter how much they negotiate none of those men are going to get what they want, nor is my father. But I have to go regardless; out of politeness, if nothing else."

Sartorius followed her. "I'd ask what the meeting was about, but I'd wager it's none of my business."

"You're probably right."

They didn't hurry back, but instead they took they're time. Along the way, they talked about various topics.

"You know, there's a lot of wood that can be cut from these fallen logs."

"Yes," agreed Sartorius. "But much of it isn't good for burning."

"The wood you got was cherry, right?"

He nodded. "Cherry is one of the best woods for burning. It doesn't pop."

"Pine gives off too much smoke. That's too bad; it smells wonderful."

"Birch is another good one to burn."

"You do know a good bit about stuff like this for a city boy."

Sartorius smiled.

When they got back, they guided their horses to their respective stalls. Alex was waiting for them when they arrived.

"There you are, Lexi! I was beginning to think I'd have to come after you."

"I'm here, don't worry," she said walking over to the gate and unlocking it so she could get out. Then she locked it back up again. "Although, I still think this is a waste of time."

"C'mon, Alexis, you mean you aren't even going to give them a chance?"

"Oh I'll give them a chance. It'll just be in vein."

Alex exhaled deeply. "Just…just promise me you'll consider it."

"I already have. And I'm not going through with it." She began walking up toward the house, Alex right behind her.

Sartorius had witnessed the conversation and was trying to figure it out when Andrew came up behind him.

"I'm just as clueless as you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Sartorius had finished his work early that day, which was just as well because it had begun to rain. He had returned to his room to get a shower and get ready for dinner. He was descending the huge staircase when Alexis has come flying past him. She was dressed in the same riding attire as before, a brown overcoat over top and a cowboy hat on, as well.

"Where are you going?" asked Sartorius. "Certainly it's too wet and muddy to ride."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I have to get out of here."

"I take it your meeting didn't go very well?"

"Oh it went fine. None of those men will ever bother me again."

"Well, from the sound of it, that's a good thing. You really shouldn't go out there with it raining. Why don't you come and eat?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." She turned and rushes out the door.

Sartorius knew she wasn't upset with him, but he felt bad all the same. He desperately wished he could help her with whatever was bothering her. But, alas, he could not. Nor could he make her stay. So he made his way to the dinning room. When he arrived, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with Andrew and Matt who were joking with one another.

"Look, it's if it aint the devil himself! How are you, Sartorius?"

"Just fine, and what about you, Matt?"

"Never better."

Sartorius was still concerned about Alexis. He didn't know her very well, but he still wasn't quite sure about her mood.

He began to ask the question before he could stop himself. "Is Alexis…always like this?"

The other two men looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" asked Andrew.

"Well…when I was on my way down here, she was all in a flurry to get out of the house. She was going riding in this downpour. She seemed upset over something, but I'm not sure what."

"I have no idea what's going on with her," said Andrew. "The last time I saw her was when you guys got back from riding earlier. Didn't she go with Alex somewhere?"

"Yes. Something had to have happened during that meeting-whatever it was about."

Karen came over just then, and sat down next to Sartorius. "Alexis and her dad have always fought."

Sartorius looked at her curiously. "About what?"

"Well, Alex is sort of old fashioned. You know that Alexis wants to own this plantation one day. Alex believes that she needs a man to help her. Alexis, however she doesn't see it that way. She thinks that she can run it on her own."

"I think she can do it," said Sartorius.

"I know she can," agreed Karen. "But as I said, Alex thinks otherwise. Now it wouldn't be such a big deal if her brother had an interest in keeping the plantation, too, but he's more of a city boy."

"Sounds pretty sexist to me," commented Sartorius.

"Alex isn't sexist. It's just like I said, he's old fashioned."

"So that meeting must have been about…her finding someone to help her run the plantation?"

"That'd be my guess."

"Well it makes sense I suppose."

Then Shamus joined the little group. "Hey there, Sartorius. I've been meaning to get back with you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot."

"So what did you think?"

"About…?"

"Your ride today. How was it?"

"On." Sartorius wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. He had loved it, of course. Especially Alexis' beauty and how she seemed to fit among the beauty of the land. "It was…wonderful."

"And her and the horse?"

He stared down at his coffee as he spoke. "Magnificent. They were absolutely beautiful, moving as one being instead of two separate beings. She barely had to give him a signal and he obeyed, going exactly where she wanted him to."

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he said with an air filled with wonder and thought.

When Sartorius went to bed that night, he lay awake thinking about that afternoon with Alexis. He also thought about what Karen had told him at dinner. He didn't know Alexis enough, but he greatly believed that she could run the plantation without a man's help. Then another thought crept into his head as he was drifting away into unconsciousness.

What if he was the one to help her? What if they could do it together? He and Alexis, together…together…together…


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Sartorius awoke to golden sunshine streaming through his window. He slowly stood, yawned, stretched and put on some pants before crossing over to the French doors that led to a balcony. He peered up at the beautiful blue sky with wonder as the light breeze rippled against his chest. What force had made such an extraordinary sight? What being could have possibly created such natural beauty?

"Morning, sleepyhead. It's about time you got your butt out of bed. You missed breakfast."

Sartorius looked down and saw Alexis beneath him with a bucket of seed. He guessed she was going to feed the chickens.

"What? It's not that late," he said, turning his head to look at the clock on his bedside table. Holy cow! It was almost ten! He turned back to Alexis who was giggling now. "Alright, so maybe it is."

"We were all debating on how we were going to wake you up earlier, but Dad said you deserved to sleep in considering how hard you work. A shame, really; I had some pretty good ideas."

Sartorius smiled down at her. "I guess I'll have to thank Alex."

"Hey, don't think you'll get away with it next time," she teased.

"Just go feed the chickens," he said with a playful smile.

She giggled some more, then she turned and walked toward the chicken coop. Sartorius watched after her in wonder. Perhaps it was she who gave this piece of land its beauty. Perhaps she was an angel sent to bring brilliance.

Later that day, Sartorius had just finished cleaning the horse stalls and was now grooming each horse.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing the same job every day?" Alexis had just entered the stables. He turned to her with a friendly smile.

"No," he replied coolly. "Why would I?"

"I don't know. Most men don't find equines especially interesting. I just thought you might get bored after a while."

Sartorius chuckled. "Not at all. I love working with these horses. They've become like family."

"I don't know why, but I'm actually surprised. All those years ago, I would never have guessed that you would have an interest in them whatsoever."

"Neither did I. But now you might as well call me Jesse James."

Alexis laughed. "Jesse James rode horses; he wasn't interested in them."

"Well I don't know of any horse fanatics."

She laughed again. "So, why did you come here, anyway? I thought you liked being a manager."

Sartorius stopped brushing Shadow, and closed his eyes and sighed. "It was too much of a burden."

"What do you mean? Too much work?"

"No. It brought back memories of my past, and I couldn't escape them. So, I came here to get away from all that."

Alexis looked at him with sympathy and understanding. "I see. Well, I'm really glad you did. It's…nice to see old friends again."

Sartorius still didn't look at her. He still faced the horse, but he saw nothing. He was swimming with those few words she had spoken. They were friends. He liked that. There was something else that stirred inside him; a feeling that he didn't quite understand. He pushed it aside, forcing himself to turn back to her with a smile and said, "Yes, it is."

"Hey guys, come look at this," called Andrew. Alexis and Sartorius exchanged a confused look, but they followed.

Andrew led them to his truck, in back of which was a deer carcass. He lifted the head to reveal a stunning buck. "A twelve pointer. I caught him grazing in one of the fields. Can't have that now can we? So I shot him. It'll make for a delicious meal one of these nights."

Alexis hated this sort of thing. She wasn't against hunting, but she didn't appreciate seeing the poor animals, now stiff carcasses. It was almost enough to make her sick.

She looked at Sartorius who apparently felt the same, but he hid his disgust fairly well. At least, Andrew didn't notice. His voice was calm and collected all the same. "You're right. It's a pretty big buck. We'll get a lot of meat out of him."

The next time they had deer meat, Alexis would probably barf. "Andrew, I know we usually kill the deer that make a feast of our fields, but next time, please don't show me."

He laughed. "Of course, Lexi!"


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks, Sartorius and Alexis talked whenever they saw one another, which was pretty much every day, and got to know each other a little better. They enjoyed each other's company and found happiness in the time they spent together. The two of them were always laughing and joking.

They also had begun to find sanctuary in each other's presence. Working on Alex's plantation had certainly taken Sartorius' mind off of his terrible past, but with Alexis, he had absolutely no time to think of it at all. She had become a source of inner-peace for him; truly an angel sent to relieve him of his pain and sorrow.

Alexis also found peace whenever she was with Sartorius. She wasn't as tightly wound as she used to be a few years back, but when she spent time with him, it felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted. She loved to talk to him because he always made her smile. And he didn't even have to try. While she was an angel to him, he, likewise, was there to give her a sense of security.

One day, Sartorius was sitting, one leg over the other on his lap, on a makeshift bench in the stables. Tyler had broken his reigns, so he was fixing them.

"Hey there, stranger."

Sartorius looked up to see Karen leaning on the stable gate. "Well good morning," said Sartorius with a playful smile that touched his eyes.

Karen smiled back. "Save that smile for someone else."

"What?"

She laughed. "You know full well what I'm talking about," she teased. "Now wipe that smile off your face and get one of the horses saddled. There's a guy coming who wants to ride."

"Oh? What, did Alex decide to let people from town come and ride?"

"No, I guess it's a friend of his or something. I don't know, but he sent me to tell you."

Sartorius smiled again. "I'm on it."

Karen smiled and shook her head, then turned and walked off without another word.

Sartorius had chosen Zepher for the guest to ride. Zepher was a grand bay thoroughbred that anyone could be proud of. He was good tempered and good natured, and he easily adapted to the rider. If you were a beginner or just wanted a nice relaxing ride, he was gentle and very easy to manage. However, if you were an expert rider and wanted a bit of a challenge, then Zepher would most certainly test you. The perfect riding horse for any rider.

After Zepher was groomed, saddled and bridled, Sartorius tied him to the hitching post inside the stables and went back to work on the broken bridle. After about ten minutes, he heard footsteps and looked up to see a man with relatively long brown hair and brown eyes over which were a pair of glasses. He was in English riding clothes and looked about in his twenties.

Sartorius set the bridle aside and walked over to the stable gate. "Hello, you must be Alex's guest. I have a great horse for you to ride all ready to go-"

"Yes, I am a guest here," he replied in what seemed to be a French accent. "And as the guest, I should be treated with respect. I take it you're the one in charge of these horses," demanded the stranger.

"Yes, and you don't need to be snippy and rude-"

"Whatever. I just want to ride, so let me in already. I'm tired of waiting."

"If you keep giving me an attitude, you won't ride at all."

"If you don't stop bossing me around, I'll make sure to tell Alex of your disrespect and you'll lose your job."

Sartorius doubted that Alex would fire him over something so stupid, but he didn't want to argue with someone so arrogant. It wasn't worth the wasted time. So he unlocked the gate and let the man in.

The stranger eyed the horse for a moment then said, "It'll do."

As he unhooked Zepher and went to mount, Sartorius said, "May I ask your name?"

He stopped with one foot on the left stirrup and a hand on the horn, turning to Sartorius with a look that seemed to say, "Excuse me?"

"The name is Pierre," he finally answered. Just as he had thought; a

Frenchman.

He finished mounting and Sartorius went back to work on the bridle. After a brief moment, he heard Pierre command the horse to walk. When the horse didn't budge, he commanded a little forcefully. Sartorius assumed Pierre wanted to be tested. Then the man shouted at the horse and it still did not move. Sartorius laughed to himself. Pierre grabbed the hose and whacked Zepher on the hindquarters.

He still did not move.

"Come on you stupid beast, move!" he yelled

Sartorius looked up and was about to interject. Zepher had his ears pinned back and snorted.

"Move!" yelled Pierre again. This time, Zepher snapped and bucked, throwing him to the ground. Sartorius rose and went over to help him up, but Pierre slapped his hand away. "Get off!" he scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off. "What are you trying to do, get me killed? Get me another horse!"

Sartorius was already sick of this guy's attitude. He stared at Pierre a moment then took Zepher back to his stall and went for another horse. This time he chose Rosie. She was five years old and took to everyone that rode her without complaint. He handed the reins to Pierre, then went back to work on the bridle once more.

But within seconds, Pierre's temper flared at the horse again when it refused to respond to his commands. Rosie's ears went back with a snort and she bucked him off as well. He landed in front of her and she reared. But he managed to get out of the way. Sartorius was in front of her with his arms out trying to calm her down. Eventually she settled and he led her back to the hitching post. Pierre was on his feet again. He picked up a stick and went over to Rosie who cowered back with a warning cry. He went to swing at her, but Sartorius caught his wrist.

"Don't you dare hurt that horse!"

"Are you crazy!? These things are wild, savage beasts! What are you thinking keeping them here!?"

"There's nothing wrong with these horses! The problem here is you," he hissed, yanking the stick from his hand. "Now I suggest you get out before you turn them all mad!" With that, he pushed Pierre in the direction of the gate. Once he was out of the stables, he turned back to Sartorius.

"Fine, I don't want to ride one of those raging monstrosities. When I marry Alexis, they'll be the first thing to go!"

Now Sartorius was confused. "What?"

Pierre wasn't stupid. "That's right. I'm here to take Alexis' hand in marriage."

"Not if you act like a child. She won't have you. Besides, she loves these horses. There's no way she'll get rid of them."

"And what do you know, huh? You're just the overseer. And also once I marry her, the first thing I'm going to do after I get rid of those beasts is to send you packing." With that, Pierre turned and retreated toward the house.

Sartorius gripped the top bar of the gate in pure fury, his face twisted with anger. He'd never been so enraged in his entire life. Nor had he ever met someone so arrogant and selfish.

And what was this about marriage? _'Over my dead body,_' he thought outraged at the insanity of it. There was no way he was getting anywhere near her! The arrogant bastard!

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then he turned and walked back over to Rosie. He placed his hands on either sides of her face and rested his forehead against hers.

"Easy, girl, it's alright," he cooed. "It's alright." Rosie put her head over his shoulder as if to give him a hug, and he patted her neck in reassurance.


	9. Chapter 9

Alexis entered the house and made her way to the meeting hall. Her father had said he had wanted to see her. She opened the door and walked inside.

"You wanted to see me, Dad?"

"Alexis!" A man came running towards her and took her hands.

"Pierre? What are you doing here?" She said disgusted.

"I've come to marry you of course." He kissed her hand. "Now we can finally be together."

She yanked her hand away. "What are you talking about? I'm not marrying you." Then she looked around the room. "Dad, you didn't!"

"Why can't you give it a try, dear? He said he knew you and was a good friend of yours."

"I do know him, but we aren't friends! He's a liar, a cheat and a thief!"

"Come on Lexi," said Pierre. "I told you, I only took your scarf to get you to notice me. I gave it back."

"After _how_ many years?" She was furious. Why him? Why now? In her own home! She absolutely loathed this man! She thought she had gotten rid of him years ago. But here he was, and her own father had invited him!

"Please Alexis," Pierre pleaded.

"No! I'm not getting married to anyone, especially not you!"

"Perhaps we should just let this whole thing go, Alex," said her mother. "I mean, she perfectly capable of handling the plantation on her own. Don't you have faith in her?"

"Of course I do, Laura."

"Then let's leave her be. Besides, if she needs help, there's always Sartorius. I doubt he'll be leaving any time soon. He loves it here. And he's good at what he does."

It was then that Pierre interrupted. "Isn't he the man in charge of the horses?"

"Yes," replied Alex.

"If I may, I don't think he's doing a very good job. He's turned those fine equines into savage beasts."

"_What!?_" said Alexis.

"It's true. Two of them threw me off for no reason. All I did was try to get them to go, that's it."

"I don't believe you!" she replied.

"Quite frankly I don't believe it either," said Alex. "Those are the best horses around, and they've only gotten better since Sartorius started tending to them."

"I think he did it on purpose because he didn't like me. He had a bad attitude with me from the start. Then when I told him why I was here, he acted like Alexis was his property. He thinks he knows her inside and out, when in reality, he knows nothing about her. I, on the other hand, know and care more about her than he could possibly understand."

"Is that so? If I'm not mistaken it was the other way around." They all turned to see Sartorius leaning in the doorway, his legs crossed. Alexis looked at him and noticed for the first time how appealing he looked. He had a large hard body that was clearly powerful and muscular. Nice broad shoulders, strong arms, lean legs, not to mention his cool demeanor. And his face was full of a natural authority that few men had.

He straightened and strolled to the center of the room. "Pardon the intrusion, sir. I tried to arrive sooner, but I had a bit of a hard time calming Rosy. However it looks like I arrived at the perfect moment."He stood in front of Alex and Laura, Alexis and Pierre just behind him."

"Sartorius, what's the meaning of this?" asked Alex.

"I had planned on telling you about the way your guest acted today. And also to disprove any lies that he has tried to feed you, though I'm certain you're not a fool."

"You're the fool," said Pierre. "You and I both know this whole thing was your fault."

"On the contrary, you're the one at fault here, not me." He turned back to Alex. "It is true that he hadn't done anything to the horses before they bucked him off. However he was the one who gave me the bad attitude and he treated both Zepher and Rosy in the same manner. After he had been thrown off the second time he had attempted to strike Rosy. I wasn't going to stand for that, so I kicked him out of the stables."

"That's a lie!"

He turned to address Pierre. "If you don't mind, I wasn't finished." He continued. "It was at this point that he proceeded to tell me that once he had wed the lady he would make sure that the horses were gotten rid of and that I was fired."

"_What!?_" said Alexis even more outraged than before.

"You're the one acting like you know everything about her," said Pierre.

"I never claimed anything of the sort. I merely confided that I knew she would never sell those horses because she loves them far too much. And I also know for a fact that she would not be subjected to marriage, especially to one such as you. You're pompous and arrogant and no woman deserves as much, especially a fine lady such as Miss. Rhodes."

Alexis was astonished. She was also glad that someone understood her. She knew she could trust Sartorius but this confirmed it. Besides, the look on Pierre's face was priceless. He had been beaten at his own game.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this," said Alex. He walked over to Pierre. "I was wrong in inviting you here, now I'm asking you to leave. Sartorius, escort him out if you will."

"Yes sir." He turned to Pierre who glared at him, but followed him out of the meeting hall. Alex shut the door behind them then turned to face his wife and daughter.

"I'm sorry, Lex. This is all my fault."

"Why are you going through all of this? Do you really think I can't handle running the plantation on my own or is there another reason?"

Alex sighed. He turned to Laura and she nodded before leaving the room. "Look, Alexis, I just want you to be happy, that's all. I thought that if you married a good man then your life would take on a whole new meaning for you. So, I've been trying to find a good man for you, so you'll be happy."

"Well you're doing a lousy job, Dad," she said in a lighter tone.

"I know it. I only want the best for you. You're my daughter."

"I know you mean well, Dad, but I'll find the right person when I'm ready. Right now, marriage just isn't in my agenda."

"So you forgive me then?"

She smiled. "Yes, I forgive you."


	10. Chapter 10

Sartorius' day had started out just fine. Then that Frenchman, Pierre, had to ruin it. But all was not lost. He had bested Pierre and saved the distressed damsel from his arrogance. And Alex had witnessed the whole thing; that, too, was a victory.

He had gone back to his previous work fixing Tyler's bridle and had finished the job. Now it was good as new. He walked over to the wall and hung it with Tyler's equipment. Then he left the stables and made his way to the house.

"Sartorius."

It was Alex. "Sir."

"I wanted to thank you. I made a big mistake."

"If I may voice my opinion, I think you should stop this. Your daughter is strong and smart and I don't think that she needs a man to help her run Laurard. She's perfectly capable of managing it on her own, if that's what she wants."

"I know, I know. I am calling it off. I was wrong to try to force her into something she didn't want. I just…Well she's never really had an interest in men. I'm sure she's had a few crushes here and there, but she's never actually dated anyone. I don't know, I guess as her father I just don't want her to miss out on anything. I want her to be happy."

"She is happy, Alex. She doesn't need a man to make her so. She might change her mind someday. Only she knows what she wants. I don't, you don't; I doubt even Laura knows. But you don't need to worry about her. She'll be fine. You taught her well."

"Yes, you're right." He stared at the ground for a moment, then turned back to Sartorius. "You know, if I could chose any that I would want my daughter to be with, it would be you."

Sartorius was caught off guard. "Come on Alex. Not that I don't appreciate the complement, but you and I both know I'm not the sort of man any woman needs."

"I doubt that. You're perfect for her."

Sartorius shook his head. Alex didn't push the conversation any further. He gave Sartorius a meaningful look before he walked away.

"He's right you know."

Sartorius turned. "Oh, Karen, not you too."

"You don't see it do you? You two are meant for each other."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And just how exactly do you know this?"

"Look, I've never seen her this happy before. And you've changed since she's come back too."

"It's just nice to see old friends again," he said remembering Alexis' words.

"You can keep telling yourself that, but you know that we're right."

"She doesn't want to marry anyone, not even those men who have it all. Why would she have any feelings for me?"

"Maybe she doesn't want a man who has everything. Who knows? The question is, what do _you_ want?" Then, she too turned and walked away.

That night in his room, Sartorius stood looking out of the French doors, peering up at the starry sky. He went over the day's events; the incident with Pierre, his talks with both Alex and Karen, the strange feelings for Alexis that he felt. Never had he experienced feelings such as these. He didn't know how to control it.

It didn't matter though. Alexis didn't feel anything for him anyway, despite what everyone else said. She was too good for him; he didn't deserve a woman like her and he knew it. But still, he couldn't deny that what he felt for her was strong. Oh, what was a man to do when the woman he loved was an angel? Only God knew.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was Sartorius' day off. He didn't want to be cooped up in the house, so he went down to the stables. He took Blaze out of his stall and attached him to the hitching post. He wanted nothing more than be alone for awhile and think. He stood by his horse and pet him softly. Sartorius wished that he could ride bareback The way Alexis could. It would be so nice to be that free. But he was no where near as good as she was yet. So he settled for the calm, quiet view before him.

"Sartorius, there you are."

He turned to see Alexis coming up behind him. He walked over to her but showed little emotion.

"You were looking for me?"

"I was trying to find you all afternoon yesterday. No one else knew where you were. I was starting to get worried."

He was surprised that she would worry at his absence. "I merely retired early, nothing to fret about."

"I wanted to thank you. Pierre was out of line as usual. I've never liked him. He got what he deserved and now he's gone, thanks to you. I really owe you one."

"It was no problem at all. I'm always happy to help."

"I was pretty upset that my father had invited him here in the first place. But I talked to him and he's finally decided to stop this nonsense."

"So that means no more male candidates?"

"Yep. No more business meetings," she said with a grin. "Besides, I don't need a man to help me. And in any case, I have you. Mom's right, you love it here. You're not going to leave…are you?"

"Not a chance. This place has become my home. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

"I thought as much." Then she walked over to her horse. "Right Midnight?"

Sartorius looked away. She didn't want any man. Yes he would stay no matter what, but it would be torture being so close to her, yet never close enough. He tuned and walked back to the hitching post and rested his hands on the bar, looking out at the fields.

Alexis turned and saw him. She walked over to stand beside him and could see the sadness in his eyes. "Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Just fine, why do you ask?"

"Sartorius, you can tell me. We're friends, you can trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then tell me what up."

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Alexis sighed. Why wouldn't he tell her what was bothering him? She placed one hand on his and leaned her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her, baffled.

"Thank you, Sartorius."

"For what?"

"I have lots of friends; people I can trust. But there's no one I trust more than you. I have a wonderful life, a great home, a loving family; the sort of life anyone would wish for. But when I'm with you…I feel this huge sense of relief. You've become my best friend, Sartorius."

There were a few moments of silence. "I know what you mean."

Andrew smiled.

"What is it?" asked Karen. She and Shamus were walking up behind him. Andrew showed them the picture on his digital camera of Lexi and Sartorius. They all smiled, compassionately at the photo Andrew had taken.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Sartorius stood by the equipment shed sharpening his hand knife. He had thought many times during the past twenty-four hours about what had happened between him and Alexis the day before. All too clearly he remembered how she had rested her head against him. He also remembered the sweet fragrance of her hair; it had smelled like strawberries, like she had just washed it. And yet it had a delicious smell; her own unique scent. He wished so desperately to be that near to her again.

"Morning."

Sartorius didn't turn his head; he simply glanced at Andrew as he came to stand in front of him. "Morning."

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Sartorius glanced around for a moment before going back to his work. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Where's Lexi?"

"I don't know."

"You say that like you don't care."

"Of course I care. I just haven't seen her yet this morning."

"What about last night?"

"What about last night? Are you implying that something happened between us? Because if you are, than you're wrong."

"No, I aint sayin' that at all. I was just wonderin'. I mean, you two are getting awfully close. Not that that's a bad thing. So are you going to tell her yet?"

"Tell her what? There's nothing to tell."

"You know, you can hide it from everyone else, but you can't hide it from yourself."

"What are you talking about?" he said replacing his knife in its pouch.

"I'm talking about this." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Sartorius. It was the picture he had taken.

Sartorius glared at the picture and then at Andrew, shoving it back in his hand. "So now you're spying on me, taking pictures and passing them around?" He was outraged.

"No! Not at all. Actually, I was actually taking pictures so Shamus could take them back to his family when he leaves. But don't worry, no one else is going to see this."

"I should hope not."

"Why are you denying your feelings for her."

"I'm not denying anything. It just isn't going to happen between us."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that."

"Because…you just don't understand." He stormed off leaving Andrew shaking his head.

How could he possibly understand? How could anyone understand? They couldn't. They didn't know him during the worst part of his life; she did. He had forced her friend Chazz into the Society of Light and then made him recruit Alexis as well. He didn't want to do that to her but he had no control over his actions with the Light controlling him. And even once she was free from the Society, the Light would not allow him to talk to her, to apologize for what he had done. He was surprised that she was even talking to him at all after that. He had accepted that even though his feelings for her went deeper than his heart and soul, there was no way she would ever return his love.

Alexis sat on a rock near the stream in the woods with a flower blossom in her hands. Her mind was on what had happened between her and Sartorius yesterday. She had told him that they were best friends, but suddenly, that wasn't enough for her. She loved him. It felt like a fairy tale romance. Now she wasn't one to fall for all that nonsense, but her feelings for Sartorius were stronger than anything she had ever felt before.

She touched the blossom to her lips wondering what it would feel like to feel his mouth on hers, what he would taste like. She had not the slightest idea considering she'd never been kissed before. Sure, there were lots of guys who would like to kiss her but she'd be damned if she'd let them. Besides, she didn't want just any man; she wanted Sartorius.

She heard a rustling in the trees behind her and she looked back to see a Dow and two fawns race past her and leap across the stream. She loved to see deer roaming the woods so peacefully. But something didn't seem right. They seemed afraid of something.

Then she heard more rustling and three coyotes jumped out from the bushes and surrounded her, their teeth gleaming as snarls ripped from their chests. She didn't understand; there weren't any coyotes in these woods.

A:N- Oh, in case you didn't notice, I posted the wrong thing I think it was on chapter 4, but I replaced it with the right content. So you can go back and read that. Sorry about that.


	13. Chapter 13

Sartorius went back to the stables. What he needed was a long ride. And he needed to be alone. He walked over and was about to get Blaze when Midnight began making a racket. He snorted and stomped, his eyes wild, his ears back.

Sartorius looked at him for a moment. "What's the matter?"

Midnight reared and kicked at the stall door with his front hooves still snorting and crying, trying to get out. Sartorius went to calm him but quickly jumped back as the door flew open and the horse raced out, jumping over the gate into the pasture. Sartorius hurriedly got Blaze and the two followed the escaped thoroughbred.

They were catching up to Midnight and Sartorius had retrieved the rope from the saddle horn. He was about to through it when the white stallion veered unexpectedly to the right into the trees. Sartorius and Blaze did the same but there was no way he'd be able to catch the horse within the dense trees.

Then, out of nowhere, a scream erupted from somewhere deep within the confines of the woods. No, thought Sartorius as he and Midnight raced toward the sound.

Within seconds, they arrived at the stream where three coyotes surrounded a defenseless Alexis. Her eyes widened at the sight of Midnight rushing in front of her. He reared and thrashed at the vicious looking dogs. He fought them bucking and kicking, trying to save his master and friend.

Then one of the coyotes caught Midnight on the hind-quarters, another one latched onto his back leg. The last one tackled him from the side, knocking him to the ground as he cried out with pain.

"NO!" Alexis screamed.

Just then, gunshots rang through the air and one of the coyotes flew back when a bullet pierced his side. The other two released their hold on the weakened horse and looked behind them to see Sartorius still atop Blaze. One ran and the other dared to leap for him, but he was quickly shot down. The dog that had run decided to go back to Alexis. Sartorius raced toward her hoping to intercept the attack but the canine's mouth closed around her left arm and she cried out as the teeth sank deeper into her skin.

One of Blaze's hooves slammed into the side of the dog and it went flying. It got up and tried to run away, but Sartorius fired at it until it fell to the ground. He stopped his horse and dismounted, rushing to Alexis' side. She sat in a heap on the ground clutching her bitten arm, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes, but she wasn't crying from the pain.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Sartorius spoke franticly placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Midnight," she gasped.

He glanced over to the wounded animal. Blaze was next to Midnight Star with his head on bent to weep for his friend. The injuries were minor, but Sartorius was sure he just needed to rest.

"He'll be fine," he said more soothingly trying to calm her. He was more concerned about her than the horse. "We have to get you back up to the house."

He picked her up gently and strode over to Blaze who lifted his head slightly as Sartorius placed her on his back before climbing on behind her. Then he situated her so that she lay across his lap, her legs over one of his as he supported her head with his left arm. He made sure that she was comfortable before they made their way back to the house.

"What about Midnight?" she asked, tears still slipping from her eyes.

"I'll come back for him, I promise. He'll be alright until I get back. Right now we have to take you to your father."

She didn't want to push the point any further. Besides, she trusted Sartorius. So she let her head rest against his chest until she eventually fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When they trotted up to the house Alex came bounding outside. "My God, what happened?!" Alexis was still asleep as he they gently brought her down from the horse. Alex took her in his arms.

"Coyotes," Sartorius replied grimly.

"Coyotes?" Alex couldn't believe it. There were no coyotes in his woods.

Laura came running out of the house just then. She stopped at the sight of her daughter unconscious in her husband's arms and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Laura, get the first aid kit," Alex commanded as he carried Alexis into the house and up to her room. Laura obeyed without question, hurrying off down the hall. Alex laid his daughter on her bed and Laura was back within seconds. Soon they had cleaned her arm and wrapped it up tight. By this time, Shamus and Andrew had joined them in the bedroom, watching Alexis as she slept. Alex and Sartorius stood near the doorway. They didn't talk for a while, but then Alex spoke.

"Sartorius, I want you to round up a few men and survey the woods." He turned and met Sartorius' gaze. "And if you see any coyotes, don't hesitate to shoot them." There was malice in his voice as he said this. He wanted those damn things dead for hurting his daughter.

"I killed the three that attacked her. I'm not sure if there are any more but I'll look." But there was also something else he had to do.

Alex nodded.

Sartorius strode over to the bed where Alexis lay and peered down at her peaceful face. He had never seen her sleep and found it tempting to bend down and kiss those slightly parted lips, to comfort her and let her know that he was with her. But he had a job to do. And besides, he knew she would be all right. She was probably just in a state of shock.

Alexis opened her weary eyes and looked up at Sartorius. Her eyes met his with a look of desperation that only passed between the two of them.

"Midnight…" she whispered.

He reached down and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm going to get him, I promise. Don't worry."

Content with this, she closed her eyes and her head fell against his hand. He stood like that for a few seconds before he gently pulled his hand away. He turned and walked toward the door, addressing the other two men in the room.

"Shamus, take Blaze back to the stables and get the first aid kit. Andrew, go and fetch Matt and Will. All of you meet me out by the garage."

"Yes, sir."

He had just hitched the single-horse trailer one of the pick up trucks when the four men came up.

"What's going on?" asked Andrew.

"We're going to go get Midnight and bring him back to the stables. He's wounded."

"But she never took him," said Matt.

"Yeah," said Shamus. " That horse was still in the stables after she left. "

"I know. He got out on his own. He uh, he went to save her." The four men looked from one another stunned. Sartorius climbed into the truck and motioned for the others to get in. Together they drove down into the woods where the wounded horse lie.

They all climbed out of the truck and went over to Midnight Star. They had to put him to sleep before Shamus could tend to his wounds. Then they lifted the horse into the trailer.

"Andrew, you drive," said Sartorius. "I think I should stay back here with him just in case."

"Right."

They went back up to the stables and, with a good bit of effort, were able to get Midnight back into his stall. He was awake now but was too weak to stand. Will brought a basin of warm water for the horse to drink and Matt brought him some food. Then they left the horse in peace so it could get a good rest.

They spent the remainder of the day scouting the woods, but they found no sign that there were any more coyotes. However they did find a broken fence. Sartorius was willing to bet that the three that had attacked Alexis came through where the fence had broken. They easily mended it and made their way back to the house.

Sartorius brought Blaze to a halt in front of the house once more and dismounted before tying him to the hitching post. Alex came out to meet him.

"So?"

"There were no more coyotes, sir. But we did find a broken fence where they probably came through. We fixed it so there shouldn't be any more wild animals around."

"Good." Alex hesitated. "Thank you for saving her. I can't begin to express my gratitude."

"There's no need. She's safe, that's all that matters."

"Right. Uh, you can go up and see her. She's been asking for you. She might be asleep though."

Sartorius nodded. He hesitated for a moment, then went up to see her. When he entered the room where she had laid earlier, however, she was gone. He stood there puzzled. Then he took off back out of the house.

When he arrived at the stables he went over to Midnight's stall where the door stood open. Sure enough, there she sat, stroking the soft fur of the magnificent stallion. Her arm didn't seem to be hurting her too badly.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed resting."

She turned to him with soft, weary, but determined eyes. "I couldn't just leave him out here by himself. I had to come." Her voice sounded normal, sure.

Sartorius walked over and stooped beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, afraid she may not be as stable as he seemed. "He'll be fine. You need to rest. You're hurt-"

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad. Besides you can't make me go back. I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions."

He sighed and closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened them again. "If you're sure."

"I'm positive."

He sighed again as he stood and walked out. A few minutes later he returned with a blanket in his hands. He helped her lay down in the soft hay and placed the blanket over top of her. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Sartorius sat against the wall of the stall watching her, as she lay silent in a peaceful sleep. Soon he too fell asleep.

Alexis opened her eyes and looked around. It was still dark. She peered over and saw Sartorius leaning against the wall, his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed as he slept. She righted herself and moved over to sit beside him. She pulled the blanket over the both of them, lay her head against him, and drifted back into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Sartorius awoke to a golden haze of sunshine streaming through the open stall door. The morning air was cool and the smell of the approaching fall season teased his nostrils. He watched the sky as a flock of geese flew east toward the lake. As he lay there letting his body wake to the new day, he became aware of a light pressure on his left shoulder. He turned his head slightly and saw Alexis leaning against him still asleep. He stared down at her for a while, taking in the beauty and innocence as she lay in a peaceful dreamland.

He had lost track of how long he had been watching her sleep when she finally opened her eyes to the new day. She blinked a few times in the brightness and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled down at her, his eyes just as peaceful as hers.

"Good morning," she said sweetly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." She wasn't really ready to part from him, but she forced herself to sit up, creating a gap between them. They shared another sweet smile but it was interrupted when they heard a snort. They turned to face forward and saw that Midnight was up and getting a drink of water, though he didn't put any pressure on his left hind leg.

Just then they recognized the sound of footsteps coming toward them. Sartorius got up and helped Alexis to do the same as they heard the stable gate open and then close again. A few moments later, Alex stood in the doorway of the stall, breathing a bit heavily. There were beads of sweat on his face and he looked anxious.

"There you are," he rasped. "I've been looking all over for you. When your mother and I went in to check on you this morning, you were gone and we panicked."

"Sorry, Dad," she replied, truly regretful for causing her parents to worry. "I wanted to stay out here with Midnight last night."

"That was very unwise of you. In your condition you could've gotten sick."

"Dad, I'm fine," she said exasperated. "Besides, Sartorius was with me."

It was then that Alex finally recognized Sartorius' presence and acknowledged him. "Oh, good morning, Sartorius."

"Morning, Sir."

"Well," said Alex, losing steam. "It looks like the horse is doing better." Midnight gave a friendly whinny as if to confirm what Alex had said.

Alexis turned back to the stallion and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Yes, he is," she said with a relieved smile.

Later that afternoon, Sartorius had gone out to recheck the woods one last time. On his way back through the pasture, he saw Alexis sitting near the pond, Midnight lying beside her. She had a washrag and was gently patting at his wounds, soothing him. Sartorius walked Blaze up behind her and dismounted. He went over and crouched down on her other side.

"You really should be resting," he said.

She looked at him, indifferent. "I told you, I'm fine. It's just my arm that was hurt and it's not broken."

Now he sat down in the cool green grass and watched her soothe the handsome horse. "You really are stubborn," he said teasingly.

"Just determined," she replied in a singsong voice. He smiled. She was something else, that Alexis. He couldn't help thinking that when she had children of her own, they would be just as free and independent as she was. The thought made his heart ach.

For a long time, they sat in silence, enjoying the beautiful weather, for they new it wouldn't last much longer. They also knew that harvest time would be upon them soon, which meant that the upcoming weeks would be a busy time for them all. Sartorius would hate the end of the nice weather, but he also enjoyed the way the snow transformed everything into a vast wonderland of ice. The ground would be covered in glittering crystals, the pine trees would be lined with snow, the ponds, lakes and streams would be covered with shimmering glass. It was a most wonderful and beauteous time of year.

And, even though he knew his fantasies would never come true, he dreamed of being curled up on the sofa next to a blazing fireplace, Alexis in his arms.

And he imagined the pitter-patter of little feet against the wooden floors of the mansion as children ran about, dreaming and anticipating

Christmas morning.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week and Alexis was just fine. Midnight Star wasn't completely healed yet, but thanks to Alexis' tender care, he was making a fast recovery. Soon he would be galloping through the fields as wild as the wind once more. 

But on the other hand all the people at Laurard were mourning a great loss. Shamus was all packed and ready to leave. The other's had gathered in front of the house to say a fond farewell to their dear friend. 

"I'm going to miss you," said Alexis. 

Shamus wrapped her in one of his great big bear hugs. "I'm gonna' miss you, too, Lexi-girl," he said. "But I'll come back and visit as soon as I can. I promise."

Alexis gave a weak smile. "We really are going to miss you, Shamus," said Alex. "Yes," said Laura. "You've always been a dear friend to us. You're like family. It's so sad to see you go."

"Come now, little Laura," he said wrapping her up in his big arms. "Don't cry now. Why, I remember when you was just a little bitty gal. You was so tough, you'd never let anyone see you cry. Besides, it's not really goodbye after all." This cheered her up a bit and she smiled up at him.

He went over to Alex and shook his hand. "See you, pal."

"Bye, Alex. Take care."

He said his goodbyes to the rest of his friends, then he came to Sartorius. "I'm countin' on you to watch over things round here."

"I won't let you down, Shamus," he said shaking his hand. Shamus leaned in closer and said in a voice only meant for Sartorius:

"I'm talkin' about more than just your job, son." Sartorius looked at him, understanding dawning in his face. "Take care of her," he said with a nod before walking to his truck. Sartorius stared after him as he got into the cab and closed the door. "Ya'll take care, ya hear?" And with that, he started up the truck and drove down the drive to the main road where he'd get on the interstate and head for Clarenceberg. 

Tears streamed down Alexis' face and she turned into her mother's comforting embrace as she began to cry. Sartorius looked on with sympathy for her.

"He aint comin' back and she knows it." He turned to see Andrew beside him. "We all do."

"What do you mean?" asked Sartorius. Andrew shook his head and nodded toward Alexis and her mother. 

Later that evening, Sartorius went into the house after a seemingly endless day. Shamus was gone and everyone was mourning his departure that afternoon. He hadn't seen Alexis for some time now. He wanted to find her, to comfort her, but he supposed she needed some time to herself, so he didn't bother to try to find her. He was walking down the main hall when Andrew came to walk beside him.

"Where are you headed?" asked Andrew.

"Oh, I'll probably head to the den; relax in front of the fire. Maybe get a book and…mull things over."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

The two men went to the lounge and Sartorius grabbed a bottle from behind the bar before they set off for den. The little room 

sported a fireplace on the back wall, its mantle decorated in fake vines, pictures and little porcelain figures and vases. The two side walls were lined with shelves of books and in the middle of the room sat a couch that faced the fireplace with two arm chairs catty-cornered up a bit farther on either side, two small end tables separated the pieces of furniture.

Sartorius sat two glasses down on one of the end tables and took the cork out of the wine bottle while Andrew made up a fire. He desperately needed a drink. "Want some?" he asked Andrew who was settling himself into one of the big arm chairs.

"Sure, why not?"

Sartorius filled the glasses and handed one to Andrew before he, too, sat in the arm chair opposite his friend. They both took a drink, then Sartorius asked the pressing question that had been on his mind all day. "So, what was all that about Shamus not coming back? I thought he was on temporary leave due to family matters."

"Ah, yes," said Andrew taking another sip of his drink. "Well, you are right of course. It's his sister, Linnet. You'd never guess it, but Shamus is almost eighty years old. He has a sister that's about twenty years younger. About forty years ago, Linnet went missin'. They didn't find her till' twelve years later. Shamus was such a wreck when she was gone. But when they found her, she was mentally scarred for life. She's been in and out of the hospital ever since. She just recently had a heart attack and, well, she aint gonna last much longer. When she dies, Shamus will die along with her. He'll be a mess."

Sartorius found himself staring at the floor, his mind filled with grief and sadness. He couldn't imagine how Shamus must feel. "You'd never know, with the way he acts."

"He puts on good face. He aint one to show his grief."

Sartorius took another drink from his snifter. When he looked back at Andrew, his head was bent in thought. "I remember one day during the time when sweet old Linnet was missin'. I had just started workin' here and I was drivin' round in one of the trucks. I looked over out into the field and saw him sittin' there under one of the trees at the edge of the pasture. I felt so bad for the poor man. Then I see this…little girl, her blonde hair shinnin' gold in the sunlight, runnin' up through the bright green grass. No smile graced her lips, but she was an angel. She went up to him and sat on his lap, her little arms wrapped around his neck. He held her, bawlin' like a baby, all the while, that little angel girl a care bear for that poor old man."

Sartorius stared at him. Everything that happened always came back to her. He got up and paced in front of the fireplace, his glass in his hand. 

"You know," said Andrew, "She loves you just as much as you love her."

Sartorius stopped and stared at his companion again. As much as he wanted to believe that, wanted her to be his, he couldn't bring himself to think that it was ever going to happen. Then he seemed to look through Andrew. He saw in his mind's eye the Society of Light. He saw his duel with Chazz and then Chazz's battle with Alexis. Then he saw her eyes, empty and void and his own, twisted face laughing this…demented, crazed, wicked laugh…

"No!" he ground out through clenched teeth; his eves squeezed shut against the memory. 

Andrew looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

Sartorius opened his eyes and looked back at him, his face and voice composed. "No," he said evenly. 

Andrew gazed at him for a long moment before he stood, draining his snifter. "Well, I think I'm gonna' hit the hay," he said turning to leave. Soon, he was gone, leaving Sartorius alone in the quiet room. He took a drink and set the glass on the table, then walked over to look at some of the books on the shelf behind the chair he had been sitting in. One of them immediately caught his eye. 

It was a sky blue book, and on the spine it read: "Lexi's Little Stars." He pulled it out and turned it over to look at the cover. Sure enough, he found himself staring into the honey-sweet eyes of a little girl with golden hair and a smile as sweet and innocent as a newborn baby. He opened it up to a random page and saw that it was a book of poems written in the hand of a child. He sat back down in the arm chair and began to read.

"_**Magic**_

_For as small as the world is,  
There sure is a lot to see.  
There are many things to discover,  
Many places to explore.  
But most of all,  
The world is full of magic._

_If you look,  
There is magic all around you._

And it can come in so many forms,  
And you won't even realize it…

_In the birth of a newborn baby,  
In the rainbow of beautiful colors in the sky._

_In the wind that blows through the trees,  
In the changing of the season._

_In the wings of the birds that soar through the skies,  
In the deer and the elk that prance across the fields._

_In the bright sunshine,  
And in the glow of a full moon._

_In the never-ending bond and the comfort of a loving family,  
And in the newfound love between two hearts._

The world is full of magic,  
You just have to know where to look."

Sartorius read it a few times, taking in everything she had written. After a long moment, he took another drink and turned to a different page to read. Poem after poem he read, clinging to every word. When the fire finally died and he had finished his drink, he went up to his room, the book in his hands. 

He laid the book down on the night stand beside his bed and got out of his clothes to put on something more comfortable to sleep in. When he was finished, he picked up the little book of poems and stared at it for a long time. Then he placed it back on the stand, turned off the lamp, and climbed into bed for a night of peaceful sleep… 


	17. Chapter 17

He stood in the middle of a beautiful, sun-stricken meadow. The soft breeze that blew through the trees touched his skin and flowed through his dark blue hair, calming him, soothing the heartache inside him. He looked around, his eyes misted and dazed, as if he were about to fall into a deep sleep. Then his eyes focused on a figure in the distance. It was coming towards him but he wasn't able to make out what it was. He studied it as it came closer. Finally he could see the blonde hair and big, round, honey-colored eyes set in the little, pink face. He had seen this girl before…

She came up to him and spun in little circles like a ballerina, her lovely sky blue dress dancing around her, a bow shimmering and sparkling on the top of her head. She stopped and looked up at him with admiring eyes-eyes so innocent and care free-and as he gazed back into them, he remembered who she was.

He fell in love with this little girl. Not a romantic love of course, but a soft spot for her, a fondness, if you will. He felt the strong erg to take her in his arms and protect her from the world and the evils he knew it held.

Then little wings appeared through sparkles on her back and her smile became even bigger, her eyes brighter. She rose up into the air and gave a giggle before a white light enveloped her features. Leaves and petals began to dance around her, the light expanding and taking on a new shape. When it disappeared, there was no longer a sweet, innocent little girl in front of him, but a stunning woman. She looked like the child only she wasn't. She took on a whole different kind on beauty.

His heart seemed to stop then began to hammer hard against his chest. Where before he wanted to hold the sweet child to protect her, his reasons for wanting to take this woman into his arms were different entirely.

Her wings still keeping her afloat, she came down closer to him, her eyes like melted, milk chocolate. She was mere inches from the soft, green grass as her hands came to rest on the top of his arms and she leaned her forehead against his peering into his deep, violet eyes. He brought her down to earth by holding her elbows. He went to pull her closer… Then she vanished…

Sartorius had just cleaned the stalls and was headed back to the house when he met up with Alexis. "Morning," he said. "Are you alright?"

She turned to him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're still upset about Shamus." She didn't say anything, just continued walking, her eyes on the ground. "Andrew told me what happened," he went on. "I feel so sorry for him."

"Me too. We're all going to miss him. He was family."

"I already miss him-everyone does."

They stopped when they saw a green Chevy truck pull up to the house and watched as a man, about mid-twenties stepped out. "Whose that?" asked Sartorius.

"Not sure. Probably someone my dad is thinking about hiring. Now that Shamus is gone, we need new workers."

He looked sympathetically at her as she stared at the man walking up the front steps. Alex came out to meet him and the two shook hands exchanging comments unable to be heard before entering the house.

"You were close to him weren't you?"

She looked back at him with sadness in her eyes. "Very." Tears began to roll down her cheeks despite her attempts to hold them back and Sartorius took her in his arms, stroking her hair to comfort her.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure he'll come back."

A few hours later, Sartorius and Alexis went into the house to get washed up for lunch. They had just entered the main hall when Alex strode out of the meeting room with the man they had seen earlier.

"It's nice to have you here, Mr. Wilcox."

"Thank you, sir."

The two men turned to see Alexis and Sartorius coming to a stop in front of them and Alex's smile widened. "Afternoon to you. This is Travis Wilcox. He'll start working here tomorrow. Travis, this is my overseer, Sartorius, and-"

"Afternoon, ma'am," said Travis as he took Alexis' hand in one of his and kissed it. "You must be the beautiful Miss. Alexis Rhodes."

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Mr. Wilcox." Travis peered into her eyes, his own sparkling like he'd just discovered his weight in gold in the back of his truck. She looked back at him politely, a little flattered.

Sartorius felt a pang of jealousy and for some reason, he wanted to punch that guy's face in. Which is odd considering he wasn't a violent person. He glared at Travis though no one seemed to notice.

"Well," said Alex and Travis released Alexis's hand and turned to face him. "Your things are up in your room if you would like to go and get settled."

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Very well, then. I shall check up on you after bit. Uh, Sartorius, I would like a word, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Alright then, come along, and good day to you, Mr. Wilcox. Alexis." Then he and Sartorius made their way back into the meeting hall.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex followed Sartorius into the meeting hall closing the door behind him. "Take a seat, Sartorius," he said gesturing to a chair at the end of a long table. Sartorius obeyed and watched as Alex strode over to a whine case and poured himself a glass. "Want any?"

Sartorius smiled. "No thanks. I still have work to do today."

"Ah, very wise," chuckled Alex as he opened a cabinet and took out a rolled up parchment. He sat down and unrolled the paper revealing construction plans. Sartorius studied it closely.

"These are plans for a new equipment shed," explained Alex. "As you know, the other one is falling apart and therefore needs replaced." Sartorius nodded and Alex continued. "The thing is, I want the old building tore down and the new one put up in three days."

Sartorius looked up at his employer startled. "Three days?"

"I know it's an awfully short span of time, but there are supposed to be bad storms rolling around in a couple of days. I had hoped that the supplies would have been here a week ago but they just arrived this morning. I really hate to rush this but that shed won't last another storm. And we don't want to have this new one unfinished and have everything ruined."

"Of course not."

"So you think we can make it work."

Sartorius contemplated the situation for a few moments. "Well, it'll be a stretch, but with everyone helping I think we can manage."

"That's what I want to hear."

Sartorius stood. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work."

Within a few hours, workers had been rounded up and the destruction of the old building was underway. Soon all the pieces had been separated and hauled off. The wood that could be burned for heat was taken back up to the house, the wood that couldn't was taken out in the field to be burned, the materials that couldn't be used were taken to the landfill and the construction of the new shed began. Alex, Laura, and of course Alexis came down to help. By the end of the next day, the frame for the shed had been successfully constructed.

"Well I think we done good," said Andrew taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I think so, too," agreed Sartorius, his black cowboy hat shading his eyes from the brightness of the setting sun. He looked over to see Alexis coming towards him and smiled. But then his smile faded as Travis came up beside her and she turned to talk to him as he offered her another water. For the past two days, he hadn't gotten to talk to Alexis much. It seemed Travis was always in the way. Always helping her out, getting her drinks, carrying things for her. It made him sick. "You know, it's been two days and I already don't like him."

Andrew followed his gaze. "What? He aint hurtin' nothin'."

"Humph," Sartorius scoffed, closing his eyes and turning his head in a defiant manner.

"Aw, you're just jealous."

He looked back at Andrew. "Jealous? Of what?"

"That he's a lady's man."

"Pfft, in his dreams."

"Hmm, I smell some competition in the air," commented Andrew with a hint of laughter in his voice. Sartorius scowled at him.

"Shut up, Andrew." Andrew smirked at him and Sartorius turned his head forward again.

That night, Sartorius sat up in the field on a log for a bench watching the red, orange and blue flames lick the crackling wood, the smoke rising high with no end in sight up into the starry sky. Like the wood, his heart felt like it was being burned. He hadn't talked to Alexis for two days and was restless. What did she and Travis talk about? Surely they didn't have anything in common _to_ talk about. It was obvious to Sartorius that he was up to no good. Now he just had to figure out what that was.

"Hey, Sartorius." He looked up at the sound of that wonderfully familiar voice that sent hot ice down his spine. "I couldn't find you anywhere so I 

figured you were the one in change of disposing this wood," said Alexis sitting down beside him on the log."

"Well, you found me." He didn't know why that came out sounding so bitter. She looked at him questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Of course," he said trying to keep his voice under control. But he wouldn't look at her.

"You're lying," she accused.

"Why would I have any reason to lie to you?"

"I don't know, you tell me." When he didn't respond she stood up. "I don't know what's wrong with you. I mean I couldn't have done anything. I haven't had a chance to talk to you because we've all been so busy. That's why I came out here. I was hoping to spend some time with you; just the two of us. But if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine." She said all this in a voice untainted with malice or anger. In fact she spoke very calmly.

She turned to leave and Sartorius felt her gaze slip away from him. He should tell her now. He should tell her before its too late. He turned his head to look back at her retreating figure. "Alexis," She turned back to him. Silence. "At least take Blaze with you." He couldn't tell her-he just couldn't. "I don't want you walking back by yourself." She gazed at him for a moment before turning and mounting his horse.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she turned and led the horse back to the house. Sartorius looked back into the fire, the sparks reflected in his eyes as he lost himself in the beauty of the red blaze.


	19. Chapter 19

By the end of the next day, the new equipment shed was finished. They went into the house for dinner tired and hungry. Sartorius sat with Andrew, Matt and Travis, not speaking the whole time for fear of making a fool out of himself. He was in an even worse mood today. Three days. Three days and Travis was torturing him. Always with Alexis. Always playing the nice guy. And always getting on Sartorius' nerves with his fake, phony, courtesies. Just who did he think he was anyway?

Sartorius went back out to the field that night to burn the rest of the wood from the old building. He sat and watched the fire like before, trying to figure out just what Travis was up to.

Alexis walked her horse out into the pasture beneath the starry sky making her way to both the flame that burnt in the distance and the spark that lit the fire in her soul. She knew he was out here and wondered why he wouldn't talk to her. He had seemed angry and bitter the night before and wasn't sure why. And with all the work they had done, she hadn't had time for anything else.

When she arrived, she hopped off her horse and silently walked over to Sartorius. He lay sleeping on his side in the soft, plush grass in the orange glow of the fire, his chest moving up and down with his slow, steady breathing. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake him. She had brought him a blanket because it was chilly but she wasn't expecting him to be asleep.

She took the blanket and gently laid it over top of him. Then she kissed his cheek before climbing back on her horse and riding off back to the house.

"Where is that man?" said Alex the next morning as he, Laura and Alexis all stood outside the house, the dawn not yet upon them. "He didn't come back last night."

"I hope he's okay," said Laura.

"He's fine," said Alexis. "Look." She pointed across the pasture. Sartorius was coming up over the rise, the sun shining like a veil behind him as it rose above the hill. Alexis smiled warmly at the sight. He continued to amaze her.

He came up to the house stopping Blaze in front of them. The horse snorted.

"Where were you?" asked Alex.



"No need to worry. I just fell asleep by the fire."

"Well, at least you're here now. Today is going to be a day off for all of you. Besides, those storms will be rolling in around noon. We couldn't get anything done anyway."

"Sounds good to me. I-"

"Good morning, Alexis." Sartorius turned at the sound of the unwelcome voice. Travis came up and stood beside Alexis.

"Morning Travis," she replied sweetly. Sartorius sighed and rolled his eyes, but nobody noticed.

"Wanna' take an early morning ride. Those storms won't hold off all day."

Sartorius glared at him, but he was too busy looking at Alexis. "Sure," she said. "I'd love to."

She'd _love_ to? Oh-ho-ho, he'd really better watch his step, thought Sartorius. His testosterone levels were skyrocketing. No way was Travis going take her away from him-there was just NO way!!

She and Travis made their way to the stables to get their horses, Sartorius glaring at their retreating figures with pure malice. When he looked away, he found that Alex and Laura had gone. Then he looked back again.

He wasn't going to let those two out of his sights.

"This is a pretty nice place you got here," said Travis as he and Alexis rode across the pasture.

"I like it," she said.

"You've lived here all your life?"

"Yep."

"Wow, you sure are lucky. I wish I had a place of my own like this."

"You live here now."

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

"I guess I know what you mean."



"You know, you match this place perfectly," said with a heartfelt smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You look…like a princess in a land of horses. You compliment this land to perfection."

"Oh, you're good," she laughed.

"Well, it's the truth." Alexis blushed and smiled.

_You look like a princess in a land of horses. _Pft, what a bunch of boloney. What was up with this Casanova wannna-be?

Sartorius rode upon the rise to their left, looking down on them, his black cowboy hat shading his face. He didn't trust Travis in the least. Not with those phony compliments he was giving her.

They reached the pond and stopped. Alexis looked up at the sky and heard the low rumble of thunder. "I think we'd better head back," she said.

"I think you're right," agreed Travis. "I'll race ya'."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Why does everyone feel the need to challenge me?"

"Hey, if there are never any challengers, you wouldn't be the champion."

She laughed. "Fine. But you're gonna' lose." They turned their horses and raced back toward the house, Sartorius following suit.

Alexis and Travis flew across the field laughing as they went. Sartorius couldn't stand to watch this nonsense anymore. He came down off of the ridge. He ran about fifty yards behind them but caught up fast. He barreled through taking his horse right between them and kept on going. Alexis and Travis stopped their horses on the spot and watched in shock as he rode off. Sartorius glared at Travis over his left shoulder as he went.

Sartorius had just tied Blaze to the hitching post in the stables when Alexis came riding in. She quickly dismounted her horse and walked over to him. "What was that all about?" she questioned irritated.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," he snapped.



She scowled at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your flirting, that's what I'm talking about."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? My flirting? With who?"

"Travis of course!"

"I am not flirting with Travis! We were just talking!"

"Not from where I stood."

"Well maybe you need to get a better view."

"Humph." He turned away from her.

"What's up with you lately? Why are you being such a grouch? I don't see why you're so angry."

"What's up with me?" he said turning to her again. "Wilcox, that's what's up with me!"

"What do you have against Travis."

"I don't like him. Something about him doesn't feel right."

"Like what?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"There is nothing wrong with Travis. He's kind and sweet and charming and-"

"Sweet? Charming? I knew it!"

"Knew what-?"

"You do like him!"

"I do not!"

"The Hell you don't!"

"What is your problem?! You know what, I am not going to talk to you if gonna' act like this!" With that she stormed out of the stables to the house, the rumble of thunder growing louder.



A/N: Well, things are heating up. I know some of you thought that I made this whole thing too easy for Sartorius, but that wasn't supposed to be the conflict. Now you see why. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out.


	20. Chapter 20

Sartorius walked up to the house, furious. Why wouldn't she listen to him? Why was she being so stubborn? They want you to be honest with them, but when you try, they get mad and tell you you're crazy and that you're over reacting! Women!

Andrew caught up with him. "Hey, what's wrong with Lexi? She just stormed into the house. I tried to say hi, but she just kept on going, not givin' me a second glance."

"Wilcox, that's the problem."

"What, did he do something to her?" When he received no answer, Andrew looked at him shocked. "You didn't say anything to her did you?"

"Damn right I did."

"Why?"

"You should have seen them, Andrew. It was enough to make you sick."

"What are you talking about?"

"They went for a ride early this morning. I followed them."

"You know, you shouldn't spy on people."

"I don't give a damn! He's up to something, I can feel it. Besides, you're not one to talk. Don't you remember that picture you took a few weeks ago?"

"That was different-"

"How?"

"It just was!"

Sartorius stopped and turned on his friend. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm going to find out. I know Wilcox is a no-good, dirty liar and if no one wants to believe me, that's fine! I'll figure it out myself!" With that he turned and continued up the path pushing his black hat down over his face.

Sartorius spent the rest of the day in the little library with some brandy and the book of poems he had found a few weeks earlier. He was trying to sort 

out his feelings and the events that had happened over the last couple of days.

That night, he stood at the French doors watching the rain pour down from the heavens and the lightning brighten the sky. He knew he was right about Travis. But he was wrong in taking his anger out on Alexis and Andrew. He felt guilty for the things he had said and done. But he couldn't take them back now. He could only apologize and hope that they would forgive him.

The next morning when Sartorius awoke, he quickly dressed and went to find Andrew. It had rained the remainder of the day yesterday leaving the ground wet and mushy like a marsh. Eventually he found Andrew in the new equipment shed working on one of the tractors. Sartorius stood there leaning on the door frame for a few moments watching his friend as he tried to find the right words to say. Andrew finally looked up and saw other man.

"Andrew." He didn't answer. "Look, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have blown up on you yesterday."

"Well, it's not me you should be apologizing to. Alexis is the one you hurt. She trusts you and looks up to you more than any of us. She's pretty upset."

Sartorius sighed, his hat in his hands. "I know. I don't know how to make it up to her."

"You'll find a way. Besides, she'll forgive you."

"Maybe."

Andrew looked at him skeptically. "You didn't say anything that bad to her, did you?"

"No," said Sartorius averting his eyes. "But this is the second time I've done her wrong." He knew Andrew had no idea what he meant and that was just fine.

"She'll forgive you," he said again. Sartorius looked up at him. Andrew returned to his work. "So, have you come to your senses or do you still think Travis is no good?"

"I'm sure he's no good."

"And why?"



He hesitated. "I have a sixth sense about these things."

Andrew chuckled. "Sure. That's what they all say. You know you're just jealous."

"No," replied Sartorius calmly. "I'm sure he's not who he seems."

"Alright then, if you say so," said Andrew unconvinced. "But tell me something; what has you so certain."

Another pause. "I don't like the way he looks at her."

"C'mon, she's got men after her all the time. But trust me, she never gives in to them. Well, not until you that is."

"I'm serious, Andrew. There's something in his eyes."

"Like what?"

"He looks at her like she's a piece of meat. He's like a rabid dog waiting to make the kill."

"Uh, huh."

"You don't believe me."

"Sorry, I just can't see it. I mean, Travis is a nice guy. I don't think he'd hurt a fly."

"It's not a fly we're talking about here, it's a woman. And not just any woman; Alexis."

"I know that."

Sartorius stared at Andrew for a few moments as he worked on the broken tractor before he turned to leave replacing his hat. "You don't have to believe me. But know this," he added still with his back to his friend as he stood in the shed doorway. "While the dog has his eye on the buffet, the wolf will be there take it down when it strikes." With that, he left the shed, Andrew staring after him.

A/N: Sartorius was being a real butthead but at least he's trying to fix his mistakes. What will happen next?


	21. Chapter 21

Sartorius walked to the stables and wasn't at all surprised to see Alexis there. She was standing outside of Midnight's stall brushing his mane and petting his neck. He felt bad for all the things he'd said yesterday and wished so desperately that he could take it all back. But that was foolish. He couldn't take back the things he'd said and done. But he could apologize and hope that she'd forgive him for being wrong.

He entered the stables without a sound and came up behind her, his hat in his hands again. "Alexis." She turned to him, acknowledging him with her eyes, but said nothing as she turned back to her horse. He continued. "I'm sorry…about yesterday. I spoke out of turn to you. I was upset and I took my anger out on everyone around me. I didn't mean to hurt you, Alexis…I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence and Sartorius thought she wasn't going to speak with him. He wouldn't blame her considering he'd treated her like she'd committed some crime. But then she turned to him, her expression blank. "I want to know what's going on here," she replied bitterly. "I mean I haven't done anything to you-I've barely talked to you these past few days and when I try, you bite my head off like I did something wrong. I don't appreciate that you know."

"I understand, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," he said guiltily.

She looked at him, studying his expression. "I forgive you of course," she said more calmly. "But what I want to know is why you're so mad. I don't understand. What's gotten into you lately? Is it just Travis? Is that what this is really about?"

He looked down for a moment. He didn't want to say anything to offend her. He met her gaze again. "I meant what I said yesterday. I don't like him. He's not who he seems."

"And you know this for a fact?" His silence was her answer. "I see," she said studying him carefully. "Tell me, what's so bad about him?"

"I don't know. But I do know his intentions for being here are not pure."

"And why do you say that?"

Another pause. "His eyes."

"His eyes," she repeated not believing.

He sighed. "Don't take it personally, but I know people better than you would."

"Oh?" She may have forgiven him, but she was still upset with him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Look, can we not talk about him?" he said looking back at her. "Why don't we go for a ride? We can talk without anyone bothering us. Please?"

Alexis could see the desperation in his eyes even though he tried to hide it. She was still mad at him, but the idea of finally being alone with him made her heart flutter. Curse that adorable accent of his! It was so beautiful and sweet and…Ohhhhh, quit it! She was mad at him!

Oh, who was she kidding. Of course she was going to go. "Alright," she said giving into those adorable eyes of his.

So, they took their horses and rode out into the field. They were silent for a while as they made their way across the swaying grass. They reached the woods and walked down into them, the sun streaming through the canopy covering everything in a bright green haze.

"So," said Alexis. "Why don't you like Travis? He hasn't done anything wrong. And you say he's up to no good, but you don't know what he wants."

Sartorius didn't look at her, merely stared at the path in front of them. "I know what he wants, I just don't know…what he's planning."

"Planning?"

"Look, I can't really explain it. All I know is that I don't trust him."

"But why? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? No. Well…perhaps…"

She suddenly began to understand a little bit. She looked at him sympathetically. "Were you mad because I was spending so much time with him, talking to him while we worked on the shed? And that I went for a ride with him instead of you?"

Sartorius still did not look at her. He sighed internally. Was that all it was? Jealousy? Was he making a big deal out of nothing?

No. He was right. Wilcox was hiding something. He was here for Alexis and he wasn't going to get her. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"No." he said simply. "It's not just jealousy."

"Just? So you admit you are jealous then."

"No."

"Then what?"

He thought for a moment. "Alexis, ever since you came back, I've felt as though I had a responsibility to you. To protect you."

"But you don't need to protect me."

"I know that. You're a strong, capable woman. But that doesn't change anything. We're friends. And as a friend, I feel that I should tell you to watch your step when it comes to Travis Wilcox. He's dangerous, believe it or not. He's not to be trusted."

"I appreciate your looking out for me, but I really don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Perhaps not. But I wouldn't be so sure."

"You're bent on this aren't you?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I strongly disagree with you. But I guess you can believe what you want to believe." He said nothing for awhile. "So, is that the only thing that's bothering you? Or is there something else?" He didn't answer. "You're not going to tell me are you?" He looked down at her, his expression blank.

"I'm sorry," he said. She decided to give it up for now. She wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

They returned an hour later and stopped back at the stables. Unfortunately, Travis was there.

"There you two are," he said cheerily. "I was beginning to think I'd have to come out after you."

"There's nothing out there that we couldn't handle," said Sartorius as he and Alexis dismounted. Alexis tied Midnight to the hitching post outside the stables while Sartorius took Blaze inside and put him away.

"Well," said Travis. "You never know what men are capable of these days, you know?" Sartorius spun around and glared at him wanting desperately to punch him.

"Hey, Alexis." They all turned. Karen was coming up beside Alexis.

"Hey Karen," she said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, I was just about to get something to eat and chill out for a bit in my room. Why don't you come on up."

"Alright." And without another word, she followed Karen to the house.

When the two were out of view, Sartorius went over to Travis still giving him a death glare. "What did you mean by that?" he said towering over the other man like specter."Are you implying that I would hurt her? Because if you are, you're sadly mistaken!"

"I didn't mean anything personal. I just meant that you can't trust anyone anymore."

Sartorius grabbed Travis by the collar. "If there's anyone around here that's not to be trusted, it's you Wilcox," he growled. "If you so much as touch her, you're dead." He held him for a second before pushing the other man away. Then he stormed out of the stables. He passed Andrew at the gate who had witnessed the whole thing.

"What was that about?" he asked frantically, but received no reply as Sartorius continued down the path. Then Andrew turned back to Travis. "Don't-don't mind him. He's a little…temperamental."

A/N: So who's right? Sartorius or Alexis? Keep reading to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

Alexis was up in Karen's room sitting on the couch when Karen joined her, handing her a cup of tea. Alexis thanked her and took a sip as the other woman sat down beside her.

"So," said Karen. "What's on your mind? Is everything okay?"

Alexis stared down into her cup for moment, hesitating. "It's Sartorius."

Karen furrowed her brows. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"That's just it; I don't know. And he won't tell me."

"I haven't talked to him much lately," said Karen.

"Yeah, neither have I," agreed Alexis. "But the other night when I tried, he acted like he was mad at me and I have no idea why."

"Well, I'm no expert on men. And Sartorius is a hard guy to read. He keeps to himself a lot. Of course you'd already know that."

"You're right of course," said Alexis. "But I've never seen him like this. These past few days he's been like a bear with bur up his butt or something. Even if his voice is composed, you can see it in his eyes."

"That's odd. So you don't have any idea why he may be acting that way?"

"Well, I did get something out of him. You know, he started acting like this around the time Travis came into the picture. And he keeps saying that he doesn't like Travis; that he's up to something."

"Up to something?" she asked optimistic. She laughed. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Travis is such a sweet guy. I've talked to him a lot since he got here. That man doesn't have a bad bone in his body. I'd say Sartorius is more capable of doing something unrighteous. I love them both, don't get me wrong. And I absolutely adore that man. But Travis is a good guy. He'd never do anything to cause trouble."

"That's what I told him, but he insists he's right."

"Well, men are hardheads. When they get their mind on something, they stand their ground and stick to their guns. And they never waver." Alexis sighed. "You know what I think," said Karen. "I think he's jealous. He's jealous that you're such good friends with Travis. Before he had you all to himself and no one questioned him. Now he's got some competition."



"Please Karen, Travis is no competition."

"Sartorius doesn't see it that way. Men have it in their heads that they have a right to own a woman. Once he gets it in his head that he wants a certain girl, he feels he has complete rights to her and that all other men need to bug off."

"You don't know that," sighed Alexis peering into her cup again. "He doesn't care about me that way."

"And you don't know that he doesn't."

"He doesn't. Not once has he ever hinted at it. He's never said 'I love you' in any way whatsoever."

"Neither have you."

"I've tried."

"Trying is not good enough. And maybe he's tried, too. Maybe there's something that's holding him back."

"Like what? He should know by now that I've forgiven him."

Karen was lost now. "Forgiven him? For what; the way he's been acting?"

Alexis shook her head. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Alexis hesitated again. "Well, I've never told anyone this. Not even my father." She paused. "Do you remember a couple of years ago when I was still at Duel Academy?"

"Of course," laughed Karen. "You'd always come home with some strange story about that place. A lot of nut-jobs over there." Alexis bit her lip and Karen noticed her eyes grow sad. "What's the matter?"

Alexis looked away from her friend, staring at the ceiling. "Remember when I told you about the whole Society of Light thing?"

"Yeah. Didn't you say that there was some kook running around turning everyone into mindless drones or something? You're brother said that he'd gotten to you, too. But you friend Jaden managed to save you right?"



"Yeah," Alexis agreed sickened at the memory.

"Well what's Sartorius got to do with it?" Alexis turned back to her, her eyes almost glassy. The realization dawned in Karen's eyes and she looked at the younger girl astounded and regretful. "Ohhh," she said in a sorrowful voice.

"But you must understand," said Alexis. "It wasn't his fault. You know what happened to Atticus. He was controlled by darkness and it clouded his heart and his mind. He wasn't himself. Sartorius was the same way. The Light was controlling him; he was powerless to stop it. I didn't really get a chance to talk to him before he had to leave with his sister but Jaden and Aster told us everything and I never held a grudge because it happened to my brother and I understood. Even if we never talk about what happened all those years ago, he should know that I've forgiven him."

"Guilt can hold us back from so much. It can stop us even if we are never blamed. We blame ourselves and find it hard to forgive ourselves. Maybe he feels weak. Maybe he doesn't trust himself to tell you the truth. Perhaps he fears hurting you again."

Alexis took in her words. It made sense. And he did say that he came out here to escape his past. Maybe he did feel guilty and couldn't let go of the past in order to trust himself. The more she thought about it, the more she could see it was true. She could see him, his eyes saddened and unconfident. She could feel his heartache, his pain, his sorrow. She wanted to cry as the helpless image of him bent and broken filled her thoughts.

"You're right," she finally said after a long silence. "He is miserable."

The next day, Sartorius stood leaning on a fence post waiting for Andrew. The two were supposed to go pick up some supplies from the hardware store. As he stood there, he thought again about Travis and his intentions for being here. He could no longer see the future. Oh no, he had put a stop to all that after the Society of Light fiasco. He had refused to use his fortune telling ability and eventually it had left him altogether. But even so, he knew he was right. Even if he couldn't have Alexis for himself, he'd never let a slime like Travis Wilcox get his hands on her. He'd go to Hell before he saw that happen.

Though that's probably were he was going anyway. To Hell. He knew he didn't deserve half the things he was given let alone any more. He stared up 

at the sky. Oh well. There were things in life that one had to learn to accept. Sartorius had learned a long time ago that the sooner he accepted these things, the easier life would be. He wouldn't have to spend his life chasing a dream that wasn't meant for him. He could live his life knowing his place and never questioning God's judgment. And he was right. Life was a Hell of a lot easier if you didn't fight fate.

"Sartorius!"

Sartorius was startled out of his thoughts and he turned to his left to see who had called him, though his heart already knew for it ached with recognition. Alexis came bounding up to him with a smile wrapping her arms around his waist; her head nestled beneath his chin. He was completely and utterly shocked. So shocked that he did not return her embrace, but simply stared down at her in complete disbelief, his arms out not sure what to do with them.

Alexis felt his body tense at her touch but she did not let go of him. Instead, she pushed back a little and looked up into his face with a smile, her arms still at his lower back. Sartorius himself was still overwhelmed. "Good morning," she said.

"Uhhh…good morning," he returned not sure what to say but still not making a move to touch her. He looked down at her questioningly. "What was that for?" he asked confused.

"Ohhhh, I just thought you could use a hug. That's all."

"Well, thanks…I guess." It's not that he didn't appreciate the gesture-he did. In fact he could have wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. But he was too dumbfounded to think straight. Not that he'd kiss her anyway. He'd be way out of line on that one.

"So where are you going?" asked Alexis dropping her arms to her sides now.

"Oh, um…Andrew and I were going into town to pick up a few things."

'Sound's interesting."

He chuckled. "Not hardly."

"Sorry I'm late," called Andrew coming up beside Alexis. He looked from one to the other for a moment. "I'm not interrupting something am I?"



"No, not at all," said Sartorius. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Oh, I was uh…I got delayed." He looked briefly at Alexis who smiled. Sartorius furrowed his brows. _What in the world? _he thought. "So, what are we standin' around here for," said Andrew. "Let's get a move on." He walked past Sartorius to the truck and Sartorius gave one last glance toward Alexis before following his friend.

A/N: That last bit was unexpected, huh? Don't ask me why I put it in there. I just wanted to. You have to admit, it's pretty cute.


	23. Chapter 23

The first frost came the next week which signaled the start of the harvest season. For the next two weeks, everyone was busy running the bailers, combines and tractors. And each day, Matt and Thomas would take the harvested crops to market. When they came back, the money went to Alex who calculated the prophets received from this year's crops. By the end of the month, all were relieved to finally be able to get some rest.

Throughout the entire harvest season, Sartorius kept a close watch on Travis. He was determined to prove to everyone that he wasn't crazy, but so far Travis had proven him wrong. The man seemed to be a saint in the eyes of everyone. In fact, he seemed so good and righteous that Sartorius was beginning to question himself. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was just jealous because he was no longer the center of attention and, as it seemed to him, was not the object of Alexis' affection.

No! Of course he was right! Wilcox was a dirty, rotten bastard and he was going to _DIE_ if he even so much as _LOOKED_ at Alexis the wrong way!!

But, as the weeks went on, he was still unable to come up with any prove of Travis being a liar. That was okay though. He could only resist the buffet for so long before he became hungry.

Sartorius had just gotten back from helping Danny till the outer field when he had decided to take a break for lunch. He looked everywhere for Alexis hoping she would join him, but she was nowhere to be found. He walked up to the house and found Karen and Andrew leaning on the pillars of the porch with bottled water in their hands.

"Have either of you seen Alexis?" he asked politely. The two looked at one another as if there was something they didn't want to tell him. His brow furrowed. "Well, where is she?" he asked again. At that moment, Alex came out the front door and finally answered his question.

"She and Travis went into town to get a few things."

Sartorius looked as if he was about to strangle something. His features were composed, but his eyes gave away everything. He balled his hands into fists at his sides and cursed under his breath before storming off the way he had come.



Alexis rode in the passenger seat as Travis drove the ford pickup down highway 31 toward Madrid, a small town a few miles west of the plantation. She would have driven, but she had trouble with stick-shifts.

"So what all do we need?" asked Travis.

"Not too much. Just a few little things."

"So what do ya'll do in the winter? Just hang out?"

"Yeah, pretty much. There really isn't anything we can do with the fields in the winter. When we left, dad said Sartorius and Danny were tilling the fields. That'll have to be done two more times to get ready for the spring but that's about it."

"What about Christmas? Does everyone go home?"

"Well, we usually have a Christmas here on the twentieth and then everyone goes home for the holidays to celebrate with their family and we have ours here."

"That sounds cool. Hey, I want to show you something." Travis stopped the truck on the side of the road next to a hill and climbed out. "Are you coming or what?" he asked sounding excited.

"Sure," replied Alexis as she followed him down the hill. They came to a bank beside a large lake that Alexis recognized as the one she and Sartorius had seen from the cliff. "Oh, wow," she breathed. She gazed out over the water and took in the beauty of the surrounding forest.

At the same time, she could feel Sartorius beside her, his arm around her waist, his head resting on hers. They were together. They were alone. Then he whispered her name and held her tighter causing sweet electricity to surge through her veins. She sighed.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" She jerked her head around to see Travis standing a few feet away from her.

"What?"

"Sartorius."

"What are you talking about?"



"Don't play stupid. You wish he was here with you instead of me."

She shook her head. "No I don't," she said reasonably.

"Please, I'm no fool. I can see it in your eyes. You love him."

"I don't really think that's any of your business," she said getting anxious now.

"Your father's a fool you know." She looked confused. "So is everyone else. But I suppose that's a good thing."

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "What are you-"

"Come now, you're a smart girl. Surely you ought to know how popular you are. Alexis Rhodes: Duel Queen and heir to the fortune of one of the richest men in the country. Not to mention your beauty."

She looked at him horrified. She saw it now-the same thing that Sartorius had seen all along. The thing she had been blind to. It was all an act. He wasn't even a country boy. She could tell now by his accent that he was from the city. She turned and made to run back to the truck, but Travis caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere. I finally have you right where I want you. I've waited too long to let this moment slip through my fingers."

Alexis glared at him with malice. "My father won't stand for this."

"Your father isn't here."

"He'll find you, and he'll kill you if you even try anything."

"Huh. There's no one here to stop me from taking you right now. I could have you right here and it would be the best time of your life."

"Don't you touch me!" she yelled as she tried desperately to free herself from his grasp.

"Then we could go away, far away, and we wouldn't have to see any of them again. You'd be _all mine._"



"In your dreams!" She pulled away from him and began to run but she tripped. Travis dove on top of her and she screamed. She pushed at him, trying to get him off of her but he had her pinned.

"You thought you could get away from me," he said harshly, the euphoria evident in his voice. "Not this time, baby doll."

He bent down to kiss her but she managed to get her legs up just enough to push him off of her. She got up, but he was there. He held both of her hands and spread her legs apart with his feet so she couldn't kick. He brought his mouth down on hers and she hated it. It was hard and rough filled with a lustfulness that made her sick. He held her tightly, his hands all over her.

He pulled her shirt up with one hand and teased her breasts and she hated the way her body was reacting to his touch. She felt her entire body tingle and had the sensation of sweet, hot honey gathering at her core. NO!! She couldn't possibly react this way toward this man! It was insane! _HE_ was insane!

"You want me," he rasped. "I can feel it. I know you want me."

_God. Oh God, please, no! Somebody, anybody, Help!!_

A/N: Sorry, I don't really know anything about farming, so my facts at the beginning are probably way off. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, I hope you didn't enjoy it too much… OO Please review


	24. Chapter 24

Sartorius sat on the stable fence, sharpening his knife as he tried to forget about Alexis and Travis being alone together. Unfortunately it wasn't working. He couldn't get that nagging voice out of his head that told him that Travis was dangerous. God, for once he hoped he was wrong.

Then he felt a sharp pain shoot through heart and he clutched at his chest, his eyes squeezing shut. Slowly he opened them, still wincing from the pain. Blaze who was tied to the fence beside him lifted his head in the direction of the woods.

"What the Hell was that?" Then he heard banging behind him and turned to see Midnight Star kicking at his stall door. "That can't be good," he said as another shock went through him and he let out a cry of pain. "Damn it," he growled before jumping off the fence, unhooking Blaze and mounting the horse. Then the two shot off across the field and into the trees.

Through the woods they flew, jumping the stream and fallen logs. Sartorius drove his horse faster and faster, hoping he wasn't too late. _Alexis, my darling, I'm coming. Just hold on._

They came to the cliff that overlooked the lake and Sartorius stopped Blaze at its edge. He looked everywhere but saw no one. Blaze flung his head around to the right and Sartorius just barely saw the truck parked on the side of the road hidden beneath the trees. He couldn't see a way down, but there was no time to go around to the road. Instead he veered Blaze to the right and they raced a few yards before turning to the left. The horse jumped over the edge and landed on a ledge halfway down. Then he leapt again and slid down the rest of the way, his legs going underneath him to keep from falling forward. When they reached the bottom, Sartorius turned him to the right and they raced off to the edge of the lake.

Travis held Alexis close to him as he kissed her violently. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push him away. And she couldn't use her legs witch really sucked. She was terrified now. Why hadn't she listened to Sartorius? I mean, he was the one who could see the future. But why hadn't he seen this coming? Could he even see the future anymore?

Alexis tried to pull away as she felt one of his hands slip beneath the band of her jeans, but it was useless. Then there came a loud cry from an angry horse and suddenly Blaze was rearing, sending Travis back and setting Alexis free. Then Sartorius jumped from the back of the rearing horse, his 

leg coming forward to knock Travis to the ground. Alexis gasped both shocked and relieved that he was here. Travis laid there for a second, then he lifted his head and saw Sartorius standing in front of Alexis, a deadly expression taking the place of his usually calm features.

"You…"

"I knew you were a bastard, Wilcox. You think you can get a few miles from the plantation and you're safe? The fact that you thought you could get away with it period is proof enough that your head's not on straight."

"You know what," growled Travis rising to his feet. "If it wasn't for you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong all the time-"

"I knew what I was talking about when I said you were a liar. You should have heeded my warning when I told you to watch your step around me, Wilcox."

"To Hell with your fucking warnings!" Travis ran to tackle him and Sartorius went to meet him. Travis through punch after punch, but they were all blocked. Then Sartorius caught his right fist and when Travis brought his leg up, he caught that too and flung him back over his head. But Travis quickly retaliated and jumped up wrapping his arms around Sartorius' neck. Sartorius couldn't breathe and he tried to pry Travis' arms from him. But he had no choice but to move backwards and Travis pushed him to the ground. Unfortunately, Sartorius was on his stomach so he couldn't push him off.

Travis had his arms pinned but that really didn't mean anything though. Instead of fighting him, Sartorius pushed against the ground and was able to raise his body flipping forward and flinging Travis on his back on the ground and knocking the wind out of him. Then Sartorius spun around and aimed a fist at his face but he rolled away and Sartorius missed him. Then Travis swung his arm up and caught Sartorius in the jaw and he turned away with the force of the blow. Travis rose and through another punch at him and this time Sartorius wasn't able to dodge it. Then another came, and another.

Suddenly, with an angry cry, Blaze was behind Sartorius, rearing and scaring Travis back. Then a corner of one of the horse's hooves caught him in the face and he stumbled back and collapsed against a tree, his face bleeding. Sartorius was on his feet now and he started toward him but Travis got up, 

and pulled a gun, aiming it at Sartorius' head stopping him in his tracks, his hands up defensively.

"Don't move," he growled.

Sartorius smirked. "Are you going to shoot me, Wilcox?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Please," said Sartorius. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh yeah?" retorted Travis cocking his gun. "Maybe I ought to change your mind."

Sartorius dove as a shot rang through the valley and headed for Travis. His arm came up and he knocked the gun out of his hand. He jumped back just as Travis through another punch and caught the gun. Now the tables were turned as Sartorius aimed it at Travis' head with both hands. The other man looked horrified for a minute but then he smirked.

"You wouldn't kill me," he said. "You're a coward."

"Try me," replied Sartorius cocking the gun, his face serious again. He was really contemplating it. Wilcox deserved to die. He had touched her. He had been about to rape her! People like that didn't deserve to live.

_I want to __kill__ him! _His trigger finger moved back slightly.

Alexis could see what was happening. She saw the change in Sartorius' expression. No. She couldn't let him kill him. She hated this man too, but she didn't want any killing.

"No!" she screamed running over to Sartorius and wrapping her arms around him. "Don't kill him! It's not worth it." Tears streamed down her face as she looked up and saw how deadly his eyes were. "It's not worth it. You'll only go to prison."

Sartorius did not lower the gun. He was fighting with himself. She was right. Killing him would only get him in prison. But God it would feel good to pull that trigger and end this. He gritted his teeth and lowered the gun. "You're right." The expression in his eyes calmed and he placed the gun in his belt. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as he tried to get a grip on himself 

before he did something rash like he'd almost done. They stood in silence for a while.

"I knew you were a coward." Sartorius looked up in time to Travis with another gun. He shot at them and Sartorius pushed Alexis out of the way. He went to fire again and Blaze ran at him from behind causing him to drop his gun. He ran away from the horse towards Sartorius who grabbed one of his arms, twisted it behind his back and shoved him to the ground, his right foot on the other man's back. One hand held both of Travis' behind his back and he pulled the gun from his belt with the other and aimed it at the back of his head.

"Don't test me, Wilcox," he said casually. "I could change my mind." He stared down at the man for a moment before calling his horse over and retrieving the rope from the saddle horn. He placed the gun back in his belt, lifted Travis up by the neck and tied him to a tree. After that, he pulled out his cell phone and alerted the police as well as Alex.

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm making him more of a hero than he really might have been, but I don't care. In my eyes, the role fits him. I mean, he's not really evil. Just look at the poor guy during the end of the second season. When he was talking to Aster in that memory world, he didn't seem evil to me. Just very lonely. And in the last episode when he threw away the tarot cards, he was so adorable and poetic! I just love Sartorius. I don't think he's a bad guy. Just misunderstood.

Oh and Knives, It's from Naruto! Now give me my cookie!! It's mine!!


	25. Chapter 25

How could she have let this happen? How could she be so stupid and blind and oblivious? Why hadn't she listened to Sartorius? He was always there for her; always there to help and to comfort her. He had tried to warn her. He'd told her that Travis was no good, but she hadn't listened. What kind of a friend was she? She hadn't trusted him after everything he'd done for her.

But he was here. He had always been there; always right by her side. Even after she had questioned him-questioned his judgment-he had still come to her aid when she'd needed him the most. Now he stood in front of her, protecting her from the dangers the world holds and from people like Travis Wilcox who think they can do whatever they want and take advantage of people. He had been about to hurt her just because of who she is. And not just that. He had wanted her because that was the piece of slime that he was.

Alexis stared at Sartorius whose back was to her as he looked calmly at the man tied to the tree. She knew he would have done it. He would have killed Travis if she hadn't protested. She could still see it in set of his shoulders and in the fierceness of his eyes. And she knew that if Travis made one wrong move, Sartorius might just change him mind and decide to take his life. She prayed that wouldn't happen.

Travis glared back at the man in front of him. Sartorius stood, studying him, thinking that he didn't deserve to live. He was furious. The thought of what he was about to do to her was too much. The thought of him holding her, kissing her…touching her…He wanted to blow this man's head off.

But he wouldn't. Because Alexis didn't want that. And he didn't want to put her through anything else. She'd been through enough. He turned to her now, his eyes calmer, but she could still see the rage in them. He came to her and silently took her into his protective embrace. Not a second had passed before he felt the tiny tears fall upon his shirt. He laid his head against hers and softly stroked her hair, holding her, comforting her. Never again would he ever let another man touch her.

"Fools. You know you're the same as me, Sartorius," said Travis from the tree. "You're a man, just like me. You love her. I can see it. You want her in the same way that I do."

"You'd better shut your mouth, Wilcox," said Sartorius not letting go of Alexis.

"Don't bother to deny it. You love her. You want her."

"There's a difference between love and lust," he returned more forcefully.

"You want it. You know you want it. I dare you to try it. Tonight, go up to her room and do it. I doubt she'll protest."

Sartorius let go of Alexis and strode over to him, his face dangerous again. He pulled his gun and cocked it. "You'd better watch your step, Wilcox. I'm not above and beyond pulling this trigger. You have no idea how bad I want to do it." Travis glowered at him. "And if I did decide to kill you, I'd show you no mercy. I wouldn't just shoot you here-" he pointed the gun at his head. "-or here-" at his chest. "Oh no. I'd make you suffer. I think between the legs more appropriate," he continued aiming at that spot.

"You wouldn't," growled Travis.

"Oh yes, I would, since that seems to be the only thing that means anything to you. And I'd just stand here and enjoy you're tortured screams. Then, and only then, I would finish it." A long silence followed in which the two men stared at one another. Finally, Travis decided that he wasn't bluffing and gave in. When Sartorius saw the resigned expression in the other man's eyes, he lowered his gun and replaced it back in its pouch.

He walked back over to Alexis and looked into her eyes. His heart was torn and he wished that he could get rid of the hurt and fear that he saw there. She was shaking, the tears still coming. He was about to take her back into his arms when he heard a car pull up on the side of the road. He and Alexis turned and saw Alex and Laura coming down the hill.

"Alexis!"

"Daddy!" She ran toward her father and mother and they held her and kissed her thankful that she was safe.

"My baby," said Laura, her eyes full of tears.

"What happened?" said Alex looking at Sartorius. Sartorius looked at Alexis and she turned to meet his gaze. She knew she had to tell them, but she didn't want to. Slowly she moved out of their arms and looked at the ground.

"Travis and I were just talking when he stopped the truck. He said he wanted to show me something so we got out and he brought me down here. At first I didn't realize what was going on. Then…" she looked back at Travis and glared at him. "He was about to rape me."

Laura gasped and Alex was instantly enraged. He quickly strode over to the man tied to the tree. "You touched my daughter?! How dare you!" Sartorius was standing beside him and Alex turned and took the gun from his belt, aiming it at Travis.

"Dad!" yelled Alexis horrified.

Sartorius placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Alex," he said calmly. "It's not worth it. Trust me."

Alex didn't seem to want to listen, but he did. Reluctantly he lowered the gun and handed it back to Sartorius, his head lowered. After a few moments of getting his bearings, he looked back at Travis. "He's right. I won't shoot you, no matter how much I want to. But that doesn't mean I can't get you back for touching my daughter." Without warning, he punched Travis in the side of the head hard enough to knock it against the tree and giving him a headache. Travis' head hung limp now as tried to stop the ringing in his ears.

The police came a few minutes later and took Travis into custody. There would be a trial within the week and they knew he faced at least a few years in prison. Sartorius wished it could have been life, but he knew that even when he got out, he wouldn't be welcome here again.

"Are you okay?"

It was Andrew coming up behind him as he stood beneath a tree at the edge of the pasture. Sartorius turned to him. "I'm fine."

"Alex told me what happened. I'm just glad you're both alright. I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have listened to you."

"C'mon, Andrew, don't be so hard on yourself. It's easy to be fooled. And it's no crime."

"But you were right. All along, you knew he was playing with us."

Sartorius placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It's okay. No one was hurt. That's all that matters."

"Why do you seem so happy about this? Alexis could've gotten hurt."

"But she didn't. She was never in any real danger."

Andrew furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? You're the one who has insisted from day one that Travis was no good."

"I know, and I was right."

"Okay, stop talking is circles. What are trying to say?"

"I'm saying that as long as we're around, no harm can come to her."

"You mean as long as you're around."

Now Sartorius was taken off guard. "What?"

"Aw, come on, Sartorius. You know that the only reason she's here and in one piece is because of you."

"Look, you would have done the same thing if you were in my position-"

"But I wasn't; you were."

"Well, if it wasn't for Midnight Star, I never would have-"

"Forget about the horses! That's the only thing that's in that big head of yours!" he said tapping him on the head with his knuckles. "Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to what's right in front of you! _You _saved her! Not me, not Alex; you."

"But-"

"But nothin'. Do you really think it was coincidence that you were the one around when that horse started going crazy? Let me tell you something; those horses are unique creatures. They bond with people in a way nothing else can. I told you once before that that horse doesn't take to everyone. It has been Alexis' horse since the day it was born and never cared for anyone else. That is, until you. You two are of the same heart; the same mind. And he knows it."

"You make it sound like the horse is trying to play matchmaker."

"Exactly." Sartorius wasn't sure how to respond to that. "No, it doesn't do it intentionally, but it does. It wasn't just luck that you found yourself here. And from the moment you came, your destiny became intertwined with hers. And I think deep down, you know that."

Destiny? There was no such thing. He should know. "Destiny doesn't exist. "

"Oh yes it does. People tend to think that destiny is a myth. But that's because they're looking at it the wrong way. We think that we can shape destiny into whatever we want it to be. But in truth, destiny is God's plan for us. Those who can see the future only see what path people are on, not what will eventually happen. You see, there is a difference."

Sartorius now saw the truth in his logic. It made sense to him now. But, how does he know that his destiny is to be with Alexis? It just didn't seem to fit.

"Go to her," said Andrew. "And make things right."


	26. Chapter 26

Total darkness. Nothing but blackness all around him. He was alone. Just as he had always known. He looked around terrified, his heart racing, a sick feeling in his stomach. He was completely and utterly alone. He saw demons. They were laughing at him. They were feeding off of his fear, his misery, his anguish. His head whipped around searching for the demons that teased and taunted him.

He was afraid.

He dropped to his hands and knees in the vast, nothingness that surrounded him. He closed his eyes against the voices that mocked him, tears streaming down his cheeks and off his nose. Why…? Why was this happening to him? He'd never asked for this.

A heavy wind began to blow and a strange light appeared. He covered his face with his arms as the wind became stronger, his eyes still squeezed shut. Then, slowly he opened them and an expression of absolute terror took over his features.

It wasn't possible…

He was looking at a mirror image of himself, only…it wasn't really him. But it was him…He remembered that face…It was the face of a demon…The eyes were hollow, empty pools of darkness; the wicked grin spread across his face was smug and satisfied.

His eyes bore into the weaker man on his knees and it was like being in that memory world all over again. Then he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up so that his feet were not touching the invisible floor beneath them. Sartorius grasped at the hand around his throat with no hope of prying it off.

"You are weak. You are nothing without me!" Growled the demonic version of himself, his eyes growing insanely large, his grin even bigger, as the light glowed around him making him stronger. Then he through the other man to the side with no effort at all and he bounced off of the invisible floor and landed roughly on his side. He looked up again to see his stronger self and cowered before it as it consumed him…

Sartorius' eyes flew open and he lay there as sweat rolled off his body. It was just a dream, he told himself; nothing more.

But it was true.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to push the nightmare aside, but it wouldn't leave him. He kept remembering that evil inside him; kept seeing the demon-like face in his mind.

He tried desperately to forget it and get some sleep, but it was futile. It haunted him like the grim reaper, never leaving him in peace, always reminding him that he couldn't escape what he was.

Not able to stand it anymore-sleep not within reach-he quickly rose and pulled on a shirt. It was still dark outside, the moon high above the land shining its brilliance upon everything its light touched. A breeze rippled through the air in the quiet darkness as he left the room.

He walked along the hall blindly as tried not to think. Little hall lamps hung on the wall guiding his way. He didn't know exactly where to go, but his body pulled him along with the right destination in mind. And there was no arguing it.

When Sartorius looked up, he was outside her door. He stood looking at it for a long time not sure what to do. Slowly his hand reached up to rest on the doorknob, but he didn't make any move to turn it. He just stood there.

When he felt the presence of another person, he turned, his hand still where it was, to see Alex standing behind him. He said nothing, his eyes calm; understanding. He nodded once and Sartorius looked at him still not sure. But there was no time to think. He knew what he had to do. His heart called him here, willing to come. And he had listened to it.

Slowly he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Then he silently vanished into the room closing the door behind him. The room was not dark. There were three candles on the nightstand beside the bed where she slept peacefully, the light flickering creating shadows. But they were calm and comforting to him rather than intimidating. He was in a good place; a happy place. He recognized the smell of vanilla cream and cherry and realized that it was the candles.

He walked over to the bed and peered down at her as she slept soundly on her side facing him and watched her side rise with her breathing. He would never forget this image of her.

Sartorius turned and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor for a long time, his forearms resting on his thighs. He sat in silence as he thought. Then he started to speak thinking aloud now.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've been so foolish." He didn't say anything for a moment. "Ever since I got here, I've felt like the world outside this land doesn't exist. I don't care about anything anymore except my life here. And I'd be lost if I had to live a day-let alone a lifetime-without seeing the faces I've come to know and respect.

"Before I retired as a manager, I was so empty and alone. I came here to escape all that, but I wasn't confidant that it would work. I never dreamed that I could get away from my past so completely; to forget my fears. But then you showed up. You came into my life and you made everything right again. You took away the pain. You healed me; healed my heart. And I never wanted to let that feeling go. That feeling of being whole. Of being normal again.

"And more than anything, you made me feel wanted and needed. You made me feel like I was worth something. And ever since I first saw you that day in the stables, my heart ached with a feeling I didn't recognize; a desire-a need to be with you." He stopped and was quiet for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and spoke again. His voice broke as he tried to hold back the aching in his heart. "Alexis…I love you…more than you could ever understand." One solitary tear slid down his cheek in the silence that followed.

"I doubt that."

He snapped his head around and saw Alexis. Her eyes were still closed but there was tender smile on her face. He stared at her. Then her eyes opened just a little and she looked at him with all of the love and compassion she had to offer him. His heart felt like it was torn with his longing to hold her. To love her. To be with her…

She sat up slowly, her face mere inches from his. The beautiful smile still graced her lips, her eyes still gazing lovingly into his. She wore a white silk nightgown that shaped her body in the most perfect of ways, but he only had eyes for her face.

And he knew for a fact that Travis had been wrong.

What he wanted from Alexis was not a night of passion. He wanted her, wholly and completely for as long as he should live. He didn't want something that ran only skin deep. He wanted to live and love and exist solely for her. He wanted to belong to her, to treasure her for the rest of his days.

And he knew that that's what she wanted, too.

She was still gazing at him with those love-struck eyes when she spoke. "Sartorius…I've always loved you; ever since you came here. I guess I didn't know it at the time. But as things went on, I began to realize my feelings for you went beyond just simple affection." She paused letting the words sink in. Then her smile widened. "I love you, too." Her lips brushed his he closed his eyes in response, deepening the kiss. His hands wound around her waist and her hands came up to rest on his shoulders as they enjoyed the taste of one another.

And for the first time in his life, Sartorius felt complete…

Total darkness. Nothing but blackness all around him. He was alone. Just as he had always known. He looked around terrified, his heart racing, a sick feeling in his stomach. He was completely and utterly alone. He saw demons. They were laughing at him. They were feeding off of his fear, his misery, his anguish. His head whipped around searching for the demons that teased and taunted him.

He was afraid.

He dropped to his hands and knees in the vast, nothingness that surrounded him. He closed his eyes against the voices that mocked him, tears streaming down his cheeks and off his nose. Why…? Why was this happening to him? He'd never asked for this.

A heavy wind began to blow and a strange light appeared. He covered his face with his arms as the wind became stronger, his eyes still squeezed shut. Then, slowly he opened them and an expression of absolute terror took over his features.

It wasn't possible…

He was looking at a mirror image of himself, only…it wasn't really him. But it was him…He remembered that face…It was the face of a demon…The eyes 

were hollow, empty pools of darkness; the wicked grin spread across his face was smug and satisfied.

His eyes bore into the weaker man on his knees and it was like being in that memory world all over again. Then he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up so that his feet were not touching the invisible floor beneath them. Sartorius grasped at the hand around his throat with no hope of prying it off.

"You are weak. You are nothing without me!" Growled the demonic version of himself, his eyes growing insanely large, his grin even bigger, as the light glowed around him making him stronger. Then he through the other man to the side with no effort at all and he bounced off of the invisible floor and landed roughly on his side. He looked up again to see his stronger self and cowered before it as it consumed him…

Then he caught sight of something behind the demon in front of him. It was a strange, glowing orb and it kept moving forward toward them. The demon was oblivious as the orb came closer and closer. When he did finally notice it, it was too late. He turned in response to a blinding light and screamed as he was consumed by the purity of the burst.

Sartorius, too, had been blinded by the powerful light and when he opened his eyes at last, he gasped.

Before him stood a beautiful angel, her gold hair whipping across her shoulders and around her face. Her eyes were filled with the same compassion and love as before, her smile playing on her lips. She reached down to him and he looked at her in wonder. Then he took her hand and suddenly the darkness was being washed away. And as far as the mind could reach, a field of flowers and sunshine and butterflies expanded into the endless realms of the heart.

And as he stood there, the angel turned into a normal girl-the girl he loved-and he gazed into her eyes adoringly. Then he pulled her close and made a resolve never to let her go.

A/N: Some of you might be confused about that last part. So let me fill you in. Sartorius doesn't stay with Alexis. Instead, he tells her good night and goes back to his own room. He's finally able to go back to sleep and he has the same dream as before. Only this time, the dream changes because there 

is no more doubt between him and Alexis. They both know where they belong.

There's only going to be one more chapter I think. Maybe two depending on how I want to do this. But just to let you know. I hope you like this chapter. Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Again, as in my story Blood Passion, I hope that none of you take offense to my reference to religion. It only seems to fit because of the Christmas season. I understand and respect others' beliefs and hope that you will not be offended in any way.

The snow-covered ground glistened like billions of tiny diamonds, the frost that hung from the trees giving everything that fairy-tale feeling. It was the most magical time of the year and the whole house was taking in the joy of the holiday season. The mansion was decorated with all kinds of Christmas decorations. There were pine trees the lined the outside of the house and they were all covered in Christmas lights. A large wreath hung above the gallery for all to see. Inside the house there were numerous Christmas trees, at least one in every room, and mistletoe in every doorway. Red and Green streamers were hung in every hallway sporting boughs of holly every ten feet. They were all certainly excited for the upcoming holidays.

Sartorius walked back from the stables, as excited as the others. He enjoyed this part of the year more than any other. It always made him feel as if he were flying through a wonderland of magic and beauty. And now that there were no more secrets between him and Alexis, that only added to feeling of elation. Never in his life had he felt so alive, if not mystified at the course that fate had decided to take.

It was all so new to him. This feeling of being a whole man, not half a human being. This overwhelming sense of joy and peace and love. He'd never thought that anything like this existed anywhere in the world until now. And he knew that for him, this was the only place in the universe that happiness existed.

From a distance, he saw a shape moving toward him rather quickly. He stopped and watched it, and as it got closer, he saw that it was Andrew. The other man sped past him.

"Whoa, Andrew, what's your hurry?"

Andrew stopped and turned to Sartorius, breathing a bit heavy from running, steam coming from his mouth and nose like clouds. "Oh, hey Sartorius. You seen Alexis?"

"She's back at the stables, of course. Why?"

But Andrew didn't answer him. Instead he bounded off again toward where Sartorius had said she would be.

"Andrew, wait! What's-Oh, forget it," he said speeding after his friend.

Alexis was just about to head back to the house as well. She had told Sartorius to meet her there. Now she saw Andrew coming for the gate at the speed of light and stop.

"Lexi, come quick!" he exclaimed.

Alexis became worried. "Why? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No. Come on!"

Sartorius arrived at the gate now, out of breath. Man, Andrew sure was fast. "Alright. I'm here. What's-"Andrew went flying past him followed by Alexis as they ran toward the house again. Sartorius groaned. "Oh, for heaven's sake," he grumbled as he raced after them again.

They ran all the way to the front of the house. Andrew sped past the corner and when Alexis went to follow-

"LEXI!!" Before she knew it, she'd been tackled and was now on her back in the snow. Sartorius had been right behind her and had to skid to halt so as not to crash into them. He looked down in bewilderment.

"Atticus!" she laughed as they wrestled around on the ground like a couple of kids. "You're back!"

"Of course. You think I'd miss Christmas?" he said as he helped her up. They smiled at each other before Atticus took his sister into his arms. "I missed you, Lex," he murmured into her hair.

"I've missed you, too," she said, a tear spilling from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, what about me?" Alexis pulled away from her brother and smiled at the brown haired girl who was standing with her hands on her hips, a teasing frown on her face. Alexis went to her, and embraced her.

"It's good to see you, Jasmine," she said happily. She was delighted to see her brother and sister-in-law. She hadn't seen them in over a year. Now their little family was complete.

Sartorius smiled.

It was the twentieth. And as Alexis had said, the early Christmas before everyone went home for the holidays. they all sat in the big living room on the second floor-Alexis, her brother and parents, Jasmine, Andrew, Matt, Danny, Karen-everyone talking and reminiscing about Christmases past.

"Remember Danny's first year here?" said Andrew.

"Oh, yeah," said Matt laughing. "He went to plow the snow off the drive, and crashed into the ditch that was left from when they replaced the water lines."

They all laughed. "Yeah," said Danny. "And when I went to get out, I fell giant mound of snow. It must've been below zero, it so cold." They laughed again.

Sartorius came in then and put his hand on Alexis' shoulder as she sat in an arm chair by the door. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Then he looked at Andrew who smiled knowingly. Alexis didn't miss the exchange. Sartorius helped her to her feet, and together they took their leave.

They went out into the snow and Alexis wondered where Sartorius was taking her. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a smug smile.

"Okay. And you planned this all by yourself?" she asked remembering Andrew's knowing look.

"I had a little help." She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, a lot of help." They came to one of the sheds and as they approached, she wondered what he was up to. But when she went around the corner, she stood in the doorway, stunned completely speechless.

"So, what do you think?"

Before them stood a white sleigh decorated with red and green ribbons. And attached to the sleigh were two horses; Blaze and Midnight Star. She walked up to Star and played with the red bow around his neck to which a bell was attached. Blaze wore the same thing.

"You…did this…for me…?" she said turning back to him. His smile was warm as he went to her, taking her into his arms.

"Of course. How could I not do something special for you? Call it an early Christmas gift."

Her face was suddenly alarmed. "You got me something else?"

"I got you lots of things. But don't think I'll tell you what they are," he teased.

But she didn't smile back. "Sartorius…you don't have to do that. I mean, this and lots of other things…I can't let you-"

"Shh," he said as he placed a finger to her lips. "I don't have to do lots of things." His smile only grew. "But I'd do anything for you." He removed his finger and she smiled back. "Well, do you want a ride or not?" he teased. She laughed and he helped her up into the sleigh before climbing in beside her.

They rode along through the glistening snow as the bells on the horses necks jingled. They laughed together and sang the one song that came to mind; Jingle Bells.

That evening, they all sat around the long table in the dining room as they all prepared for their early Christmas dinner, Alex, of course, at the head of the table. Laura sat to his left and Atticus at his right. Alexis sat beside her between Jasmine and Sartorius.

"Let us pray," began Alex. "Dear heavenly father, thank you all that you have given us this year and all you will continue to bless us with in the years to come. But we ask that for these next few days, you let us think about You-about Jesses Christ-for that is the true meaning of Christmas. We gather here today for You-our lord-and the birth of your son. In You and Your son's holly name we pray. Amen. "

As they ate, they shared more stories and memories with one another. And After dinner, they all gathered in the living room and sat in a circle on the floor as they sang.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year.

Good tidings we bring,  
To you and your kin,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year.

We all know that Santa's coming,  
We all know that Santa's coming,  
We all know that Santa's coming,  
And soon will be here.

Good tidings we bring,  
To you and your kin,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year.

We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year."

They all laughed, full of joy and happiness.

"I know," said Laura. "We should play a game."

"A game?" asked Andrew. "It's Christmas. And we're not exactly kids anymore." Matt began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Too bad we can't play spin the bottle. The girls are already taken."

"Oh, Matt," Laura chastised, but they all laughed.

"Wait," said Andrew. "Whose Karen with?"

They all looked at one another, Karen flushing. Sartorius and Alexis looked at each other. Then Sartorius stood. "And to the man whose been telling me to stop being so darn blind…" He walked over to Karen and held out his hand to help her up and then moved her to the center of the circle. Then he went to Andrew and pushed him over there with her. "Get up there." Matt, Danny and the other guys chuckled.

Karen and Andrew stood facing each other and Sartorius put his arms around their shoulders. "Now, it's time for you two to take your own advice. The advice that you gave to me," he said with sly smile at them both. Then he stepped away from them. Andrew looked at Karen and then to Sartorius who was standing with his arms crossed, a smug smile on his face.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Look above you," said Sartorius. So they did. And sure enough, mistletoe hung just above their heads. They looked at each other. Karen sighed and smiled.

"I guess he's right," she said.

Andrew smiled back.

"Kiss her already!" said Jasmine, and all the men in the room began to chant.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" And they did. They all clapped, congratulating the new couple. Then Andrew walked over to Sartorius and pushed him to the center of the circle. "Now it's your turn."

Karen helped Alexis up and did the same. "Go on," she said.

"I have to agree with Andrew," said Alex. "It's your turn."

The two were surprised for a few moments, both flushing. But then they smiled at each other. "What the heck," said Sartorius, and he took her in his arms and kissed her."

Later that night, Alexis came into Sartorius' room to say goodnight and found him facing the French doors, his eyes closed. "Sartorius?" He opened his eyes and turned to her, a faint smile on his lips. "What are you doing?"

His smile widened. "I was thanking Him for sending me an angel." They stared at one another for a moment before he took her into his arms.

A/N: One more chapter left!


	28. Epiloge

He didn't open his eyes as he felt morning dawn. He felt her in his arms and held her closer. She let out a soft moan as she tried to stay asleep. He knew they couldn't stay in bed all day though. Without opening his eyes, he pressed a kiss to her temple pressing her back into his chest.

"We have to get up, you know."

"No we don't. I want to sleep. Leave me be."

He chuckled. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"I don't care what day it is. It's five in the morning. Shut up and let me sleep," she said drowsily, her eyes still closed as well.

"They're waiting for us. My guess is that they haven't slept at all."

"They can wait a little longer." She snuggled into the blankets more a bit chilled.

He brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "Come now, Alexis," he purred. "We can always rest later. Besides, we have tonight. And there's always New Year's for celebrating…"

She opened her eyes now and turned to look at him. He smiled down at her with loving eyes. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope. Not a chance."

She sighed. "Fine." She got up out of bed and went to fetch her robe, as did he. Hers was white; his navy blue. Then they strode down the stairs together.

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried a little blonde-haired girl as she ran to him. His arms were outstretched and he caught her and lifted her up into a great, big hug. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Dad! Dad! Look what I got!" called a dark blue feather haired boy as he ran toward them. "It's an air plane! Watch!" The boy threw the tiny plane and began to maneuver it around the living room.

"Wow, that's great, son," he said setting the little girl on her feet.

"Look at this, Dad!" she said racing to the tree and retrieving a stuffed kitty cat. "Isn't she cute?"

"She sure is," he chuckled.

"Coffee?"

He turned and smiled at his wife. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to," he said taking the cup she offered him. Together they sat and watched as the children opened their Christmas gifts.

A long time ago, he would never have dreamed that any of this was possible. He never imagined such a strong feeling of completion. But he had married the woman of his dreams, built this little home on the Rhodes family estate and had two beautiful children. He couldn't want for anything more.

"Mom. Dad." The kids walked over to them and held out a box. "This is for you."

Their parents exchanged a look, then took the box from their hands. "I wonder what it could be," said Alexis.

"There's only one way to find out, you know," replied the little girl.

Alexis and Sartorius opened the box. They both smiled at the Christmas bulb in their hands. "It's beautiful…" whispered Alexis.

"Yes," her husband agreed. "It is."

The bulb was filled with pink, white and silver glitter, and on the outside, all of their names were engraved on it in green. It said:

_There is no greater love beneath the Lord's than the love of a family._

_Sartorius Alexis  
Alistair Lillian _

He and Alexis smiled at each other. Then they put the bulb aside and took the children into their arms. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you both so much."

"You're welcome," the two children said.

And they certainly had a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year…

A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed _Hills of the Horses. _Thank you all for your support! TTFN!!_  
_


End file.
